Am I able to Finally love?
by SunaVixen
Summary: Gaara finds himself facing a new kunoichi that has her eyes set on killing him. After a while though he start to get mixed emotions towards this new adversary & is not sure what to think.my first fic so try to be nice. There will be some lemons in here
1. Chapter 1 the assassin

**Authors notes**: **I'm back from the dead! sorry that I have been away for so long but sadly I was having health trouble but all is well now so on with the writing. I decided to rewrite the story and upload it once again, that way it give it more of a better flow and I can make my character Yukiko seem more kickass. ^^ Remember this is my first one still so don't be to mean I'm trying my best with all the justsu and all. The title of this one kinda gives it away, but it is a good one. So like I said sorry I was gone from here for so long but I hope this make up for this don't hate me. Of course I go through a few flash backs and even mental thoughts for several people as you can tell through the italic text. Also instead of using 'Gaara said' or 'Kankuro asked' in some cases I just used the first letter of their name so you could see who was talking at that moment**

Chapter 1

The Assassin

It was the middle of the day and Gaara found it hard to stay awake as Temari talked about that week's mission.

T: "Gaara are you listening to me?"

She knew that he wasn't but it didn't hurt to ask.

T: "Gaara I don't care if you're Kazekage you still have to listen to me"

G: "I'm sorry Temari, but you know I don't care what the mission is as long as you can get it done then I'm content."

She glared at her brother. _Every day that pass he becomes more of a smart ass._ She thought to herself _I don't know which one Gaara I prefer the new him or the old him._ Ever since Gaara had the demon removed he's had somewhat of a different attitude.

Gaara closed his eyes and took in a deep breath he paused and thought to himself. _Being Kazekage isn't all that great at times but at least I know I have some respect from the village_.

Just then there was a loud explosion outside of the room, they then heard the voices of many shinobi's running down the hall.

Baki Sensai came bursting through the door "Temari, Kankuro get Gaara-sama out of here!"

"What is it Baki Sensai?" asked Gaara

At first he didn't want to answer him but he really had no choice even if Gaara was one of his old students; he was still further more the village's Kazekage.

"Gaara-sama... there is a-an..." just then three sand shinobi came through the wall. There was a figure standing behind the now broken wall, their hands just hanging by their side.

"W-who are you!" demanded Kankuro

"It's an assassin...for Gaara-sama" uttered Baki

Gaara's eyes widened in horror "_Wh-why me!"_

The assassin simply waited for the dust to clear to get a better look of their surroundings. The assassin wasn't very big actually they were very young, petite, and even several inches shorter then Gaara.

_Who is this person what do they want with me?_ Gaara thought to himself.

"Who are you what do want with Gaara-sama" asked Baki.

Still the assassin said nothing. The dust finally cleared and to all of their surprise they saw the assassin was... a female! She wore a mask over half of her face so all they could make out were eyes. They were cold and heartless grey eyes almost sliver in color. They had a jet black line along the rim that made them look as cold as steel. She also had dark circle under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in days; she looked so mysterious.

B: "I'll ask you again! What do you want with Gaara-sama?"

Before any of them could blink she was gone. All of the sudden Baki went flying across the room and the young assassin was standing were Baki was.

_She fast... that's impossible Baki is just as fast, and all our shinobi's are skilled in element of surprise! _Thought the three suna siblings, all of this just didn't add up.

_How could she have beaten our shinobi? _Thought Temari.

"YOU" said the assassin she looked Gaara straight in the eyes. Her stare pierced right through him; he had never seen eyes like hers they were...different.

"You... are my mission and I do not except failure" the assassin spoke again.

Gaara prepared himself for a battle that he would not forget.

"Kazema Yukiko is my name... I want you to know that before you die."

G: "You seem very confident that you can kill me."

"You know nothing of what I'm capable of... Kazekage." she said to Gaara not taking her eyes off of him. She got herself in a fighting stance ready to fight Suna's Kazekage. She lifted her arms and closed her eyes. Temari grabbed her fan quickly ready to attack.

G: "NO! Temari you and Kankuro tell the village to evacuate, and find Baki besides I'm the one she wants only I fight her!"

T: "But Gaara..."

G:"I said to go Temari!"

After much hesitation Temari and Kankuro left to follow the Kazekages orders.

Gaara then turned to Yukiko. "Kazema Yukiko was it, so what do you want exactly because if you want Shukaku you're too late."

"Oh no I only want you Gaara-sama." Again in the blink of an eye she was gone. Gaara could not see where she had gone.

"Behind you, my dear Kazekage." Yukiko whispered.

Gaara couldn't even turn around fast enough to see what she was doing; she grabbed him by his forearm and flipped him across the room.

_I can't even call the sand to make a shield. How can she be so fast?_ Gaara thought.

Before he hit the wall he stopped himself with a large arm of sand.

"If you're so fast why didn't you just kill me already, why bother throwing me across the room?"

Yukiko snickered. "Not only am I going to kill you Gaara-sama but I'm going to use your own jutsu's against you."

_What? My own jutsus, how is that even possible? _

Again Yukiko raised her hands, to Gaara's surprise black sand started oozing from the floor around her. She began gathering it and shaped it into a small doom around her.

_That black sand…it looked like the third Kazekages' iron sand technique._

Suddenly the sand she had created out of nowhere launched itself straight for Gaara. He dodged it nimbly but the sand was relentless it continued to follow his every move. It was almost as if he was fighting himself.

_She must be a rouge shinobi, at least that explains her being an assassin (rouge shinobi's belonged to no clan they just lived a small village and usually were hired assassin's.) However he couldn't explain how she could absorb chakra from others and use their jutsu's. _

"SABAKU KYUU!" yelled Yukiko. She already knew all of his jutsus, just with that single touch.

_This can't be good._ _I don't know if I can beat my own attacks. It's not like I would ever have to fight myself. _Gaara was thinking quickly of a plan on how to get him out of this situation.

Gaara was at a loss... the sand was coming closer.

_This is it...Gaara thought._

The sand wrapped around the Kazekages entire body covering him completely.

"SABAKU SOUSOU" Yukiko clenched her fist and smiled, _my job here is done _she thought to herself.

She then walked up to Gaara's remains she needed proof of his extermination to take back to her employer.

Just when she was over what she thought what was Gaara's remains it happened. The sand she was standing on reached up and grabbed her feet.

_This can't be I saw him get killed he couldn't of gotten away from my attack it was flawless! _

However he had, somehow she had missed Gaara creating a shadow replicate of himself when she threw him against the wall. He'd let his copy fight her to learn more about his enemy.

"NO!" Yukiko Screamed in fury.

* * *

><p>"Hurry,' Screamed Kankuro. "The Kazekage wants everyone in the cave." Kankuro was directing the villagers inside a hidden cave that only the sand shinobi could open and close.<p>

"Do you think Gaara is okay Kankuro?" asked Temari as she ran closer to her brother while holding Baki.

K: "I hope so... I mean look what she did to Baki and that was one hit"

"I know." she looked down at the unconscious Baki she was holding. Temari's eyes were starting to tear up. Kankuro couldn't help but take notice of this.

K: "Don't worry Tem Gaara will be fine I mean he's strong that why he's our Kazekage."

T: "I'm not thinking of Gaara the Kazekage I'm thinking of Gaara...our younger brother."

* * *

><p>Yukiko struggled against the sand as it was now reaching her knees.<p>

_There has to be a jutsu to get out of this situation. _She thought.

"If you're trying to see if there's a jutsu to get yourself out of this mess you should just give up now. Did you honestly think I'd be defeated so easily? I must say though that little trick of yours you pulled with that black sand was rather curious."

Suddenly she noticed that his voice was now coming from behind her. She turned her head only to be staring right into his aquamarine eyes. He was hanging from the ceiling right behind her.

_How did he get there without me seeing him?_ She asked herself.

"Just give up Kazema and I'll pay double what your employer would have given you for my death."

"Never!" Yukiko said as she spat towards Gaara. The sand was now up to her belly button, "I was given a mission to kill you and I won't rest until that mission is complete."

"Humph you mean to tell me that you don't care about the money." Gaara asked, his gaze remained fixed on her.

She sneered at him. "Of course I care about the money." The sand kept rising up her body. "However I won't take if I failed my mission."

"I see." Gaara took his eyes off her and looked out the window which she hit Baki out of.

_This is my only chance I have to take it. _She thought to herself.

She grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and pulled herself up out of the sand. When she grabbed him his concentration was broken and the sand fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>"I still think that we should go back and help him." Temari said to her brother.<p>

"Tem he told us..." protested Kankuro.

T: "Since when did you start listening to what he has to say! Like I said he may be Kazekage, but he's still first and foremost our little brother."

"I know Tem, but I don't know if we can really help anyways_._"Said Kankuro as he looked at the villagers still coming inside the cave.

Yukio pulled Gaara off the ceiling and kicked him around the room knocking his body around like a ball inside a pinball machine.

_This brings back memories._ Gaara thought; his fight with Rock Lee was much like this.

She finally hit him in the neck disabling him to move and let him fall to the ground. Gaara remained motionless on the floor.

_Damn in another tight spot._ Gaara thought.

Once again she walked up to Gaara's body this time leaning in to see his face.

"Well Kazekage looks like I've got you this time for sure."

She stood up and called forth her black sand around his body. She manipulated it around Gaara's body. Slowly it brought him and the next thing he knew his feet were dangling off the ground.

"Fūsajin no Jutsu!" Suddenly Yukiko was thrown back by a strong gust of wind.

Both Suna siblings looked in amazement as their little brother fell to the ground as the black sand melted off him.

T: "Kankuro get Gaara... I'll finish her."

Kankuro went over to Gaara to see if he was all right.

G: "I thought I said for you two to go with the villagers and hide."

K: "Well we kind of listened to you." Said Kankuro as he lifted Gaara off the ground, "However you never said we couldn't come back and help you though."

Gaara smiled at his brother. Kankuro smirked a smile from Gaara was rare.

"We shouldn't kill her." Gaara told his siblings.

"You want us to what now!" both Kankuro and Temari yelled in unison.

G: "I want to know who and why she was hire to kill me...its not like she came here on her own accord."

Gaara then looked up at Temari. "Temari be careful she's a rouge shinobi"

T: "What?"

"Are you sure Gaara?" asked Kankuro.

G: "Yes but I can't explain how she mimics attacks just don't let her touch you!"

Temari smirked. "Whatever you say Gaara, but she has no weapon."

Yukiko smirked at Temari's comment.

"You insolent fool." Said Yukiko.

With that she yelled out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Four clones appeared around her that quickly lunged at the sand siblings. Three headed for Temari, and the last one headed for Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro did his best to dodge and out run the clone but carrying Gaara made it difficult. One way or another they would get one of the sibling's chakra.

Sure enough one of the clones was able to get a hold of Temari just for a second and once it did the clone vanished since its job was done. The other three clones stopped and looked back at their host. Yukiko smirked at the three of them and with that they vanished into a plume of smoke. She placed her hands together and took a step back.

"Ōkamaitachi!" Screamed Yukiko.

The three Suna shinobi flew back and hit the wall hard.

"How is this possible?" mumbled out Temari

G: "I don't know but with one touch she knows everything all the jutsus you can do."

Temari got up and spit a small amount of blood on the ground. _Theres's no way she can beat me with my own techniques! _

"Ōkamaitachi," Yelled Temari along with, "Fūsajin no Jutsu."

Before the jutsus could reach Yukiko she made a dome of sand around her to protect her from the fierce wind that was blowing around her. As she heard it die down she let the wall slowing come down. She jumped in the air and again with her hands together in a downwards motion she yelled "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!"

This time both Kankuro and Temari were fast enough to get out of the way. Yukiko came down simply making whirlwinds with her hands knowing that they could do nothing. Just then Yukiko took a step forward and then suddenly...fell face first to the ground.

Standing behind was one of Kankuro's puppets holding a kunai.

Gaara looked up at his brother "I thought I said not to kill her."

K: "Don't worry Gaara she's just immobilized, she'll be able to move in a couple of hours."

Temari stood there in bewilderment; she could hardly believe she had just fought someone with such an interesting technique. She admitted this assassin was a rather large threat. To think with a single touch she could learn so much from her prey.

T: "Why did you step in Kankuro I had it under control?

K: "You're welcome Tem."

_Y: I can't believe I let my guard down._

Temari walked over to Yukiko to pick her up.

G: "It looks like you failed at your mission assassin."

Yukiko remained silent.

_Y: I can't believe it I failed. I've never failed before, never._

Temari grabbed the now paralyzed assassin by the waist and headed over to Gaara and Kankuro.

T: "What should we do now with her?"

Gaara was still at a loss of words he simply shrugged not even knowing what to do next. Finally after a few moments of silence he spoke. "I suppose we should take her in for questioning... see who she was sent by."

Both Kankuro and Temari nodded, Temari started to drag Yukiko away to a holding cell while Kankuro carried Gaara to the hospital to see if he was okay.

G: "Don't worry Kankuro I'm fine I just want to lie down for awhile"

"Ok Gaara-sama" responded Kankuro.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe that I failed...ten years of this and I failed my biggest mission the one that mattered the most. <em>Thought Yukiko.

Yukiko hung from the ceiling looking down at her feet. She felt small and weak, she shifted her weight forward so she could swing back and forth.

_I'm weak ...I-I'm nothing they were right all along…_

"Awe, Don't cry little Kazema, you can still be use full to us."

Yukiko slowly lifted her head to see Gaara standing in front of her cell. She had to force herself to look up at him she looked at his molted red hair and the dark circles that he too had around his eyes. Most of all she was forced to look into his aquamarine eyes. She hated the fact that she was forced to stare at her prey mocking her leaning against the cell gate.

Y: "Be careful kazekage, I may chained up but I could still fight you...even in this state"

G: "I find that very hard to believe, but I would like to know...who sent you?"

She sneered at him. "And what makes you think I should tell you. Don't make any idol threats at me Kazekage as I said before I can still fight even in this state."

Gaara closed his eyes and shook his head as he turned his back to Yukiko. To Yukiko's horror she found herself in the same situation she was in a few moments ago. Sand was slowly come off the wall and forming around her body.

G: "I'll ask you again, who sent you."

"…"

Gaara rolled his eyes in frustration to the fact that she was not willing to tell them who her employer was.

G: "You know I'll still let you live even if you tell me who sent you Kazema." He still had his back to her so he couldn't see that she was moving her fingers ever so slightly.

Y: "Go to hell!"

Just then Gaara felt it the sand around his leg, he quickly looked down, and sure enough black sand was coming out of the cell and was forming around his leg.

_Impressive she can still call upon the sand even in her condition._

He still had his back to her he clenched one of his fists tightening the sand around Yukiko.

G: "Do you want to die here in this cell?"

Y: "Anything would be better then living knowing that I failed." She was struggling since the sand was getting tighter the more she moved. Just then she remembered her mother pleading for her life as she could not bare a son for her husband.

_**Flashback**_

_"I'm sorry please...I can give you son I promise." Begged Yukiko's mother. _

_"You whore that's what you said the first three times ... and look what have you given me all girls...and I'm not even the father of the last two!" screamed back her father. _

**End Flashback**

She stopped fighting the sand; Gaara turned his head in curiosity. He still had his back to her. Slowly the sand around his legs fell to the ground. Gaara turned to face Yukiko to see why she had given up.

_What sad eyes she has. _Gaara thought.

The sand Gaara had around her lessened and finally fell to Yukiko's feet. She looked up at him with a blank face.

Gaara unlocked the cell door and walked in. "Who sent you?" He had a pleading look on his face. "Just tell me and I'll let you live."

"..."

G: "It's just a simple question."

She looked away from him. She hated looking into his eyes they were so much like hers.

_I don't have to do anything for him. _

Gaara looked up at her and made a fatal mistake...he touched her.

Yukiko's face stiffened and her eyes widened in anger.

"How dare you touch me!" Screamed Yukiko.

Gaara looked at her face and noticed the sudden look in her eyes. The look on her face changed so suddenly.

_It looks like she going to throw up._ Thought Gaara. Suddenly something slithered from her mouth he wasn't expecting what he saw. Coming out of Yukiko's mouth was the head of a purple snake; Gaara took a step back.

T: "Oh my god." Gaara was startled by the voices that come from behind him.

Temari and Kankuro had just come back form the hospital wing to join Gaara.

"What is that?" Kankuro asked.

Just then the snake shot towards Gaara.

_Th-That snake..it belongs to ...him._

Lucky for him the snake could not travel far so it was inches from his face. It snapped in anger trying to bite him.

_Damn it he's too far from me._

She retracted the snake back into her mouth. For awhile no one said anything.

Then Gaara stepped forward "S-so...Orochimaru hired you to kill me."

"Perhaps he did dear kazekage." Yukiko answered with a sly smirk on her face

"Why?" Demanded Gaara.

Yukiko started to laugh "Oh it doesn't matter now Gaara-sama the plan failed when your siblings came to lend a helping hand."

It didn't make any sense why would Orochimaru want him dead. After a while Yukiko stopped laughing.

"It was such a stupid plan, but I needed the money."

All three siblings listened.

"He wanted me to kill you Gaara-sama and before I left I was ordered to leave a head band form the hidden leaf village"

All three of the suna sibling's eyes widened.

G: "You were going to frame kohona for my murder!"

Y: "I was only doing my job."

Temari cut in "You were going to put two villages in a potential war...just for money!"

Y: "I don't care what would have happened after Gaara-sama died... as long as I got paid"

T: "YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!"

Y: "I'm an ASSASSIN! IT'S MY JOB!" She glared at Temari. "This is the only life I know!" Yukiko was beyond angry.

_She has no right to call me a monster...just look at who her brother is!_

Temari was going to answer her back but Gaara stopped her.

G: "Temari just leave her alone."

T: "But Gaara... she was going to destroy the alliance we tried so hard to repair with Konoha."

G: "Our alliance with Konoha is safe. Besides she didn't complete her mission." Gaara turned away to leave the cell. "I'm going to check on Baki Sensai."

After Gaara was no longer in earshot Temari turned to Yukiko. "You know he feels sympathy for you that's probably why he's keeping you alive. If it were up to me you'd be dead once we had what we wanted from you," Temari glared at Yukiko. "Try anything on Gaara again and you won't be so lucky the next time."

Y: "Don't make idle threats to me ...Temari."

T: "Oh that wasn't a threat my dear it's a promise."

With that said Temari and Kankuro left the cell to catch up with Gaara.

* * *

><p>"I want to go to Konoha." Gaara suddenly said after sitting in silence next to Baki's bedside.<p>

K: "But why?"

G:"I need to tell Tsunade about Orochimaru's plan. Maybe he'll try to send another assassin, but this time to Konoha."

K: "Ok Temari and I will..."

"No!" He cut off Kankuro suddenly. "I want to go alone...with Kazema."

"WHAT?" Both Temari and Kankuro were taken a back by what Gaara just said.

T: "Why do you just want her to accompany you? If you've already forgotten let me remind you, she's an assassin bent on killing you!"

G: "If I leave her here she'll escape and cause destruction here, or worse she'll go back to him and tell him what we know."

K: "But she won't get paid for telling him she failed."

G: "True but if she tells him he might send her off to Konoha instead and kill someone there. Remember she is a very unique shinobi." Gaara stopped and looked at Baki "They need to know about this."

Temari and Kankuro both pondered this for a moment and thought of their brothers well being.

"But why can't we go with you?" asked Temari.

K: "What if she has a communicator and she sends for reinforcements what is the village going to do without you to here?"

"..." Gaara had not thought about one detail, "I have to do this alone."

Both Temari and Kankuro accepted Gaara's wish whether they liked it or not.

"I leave tomorrow." He got up to return to the prison cells to get Yukiko.

Yukiko swayed herself back and forth humming to herself_. _Even in her situation she seemed quite content. She was simply waiting for Gaara to come back so she could head back to Konoha and try Plan B.

_As long as this war gets started Orochimaru won't care who I kill._

Just then two prison guards and Gaara came into her cell.

"Can I help you Gaara-sama" she gave him a smug smile.

_Her mood seems to have change _he was confused and raised one eyebrow as he tried to read Yukiko's face with her new sudden found mood.

Gaara turned to each guard and nodded, both guards walked up to her one pulled down a lever so that it removed the shackles from her wrist.

When she fell to the ground she looked up at Gaara. "What are you doing?"

G: "I'm letting you go..."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're letting me leave?"

G: "You didn't let me finish. I'm letting you go into a bigger cell, for the night."

Y: "Why?"

G: "Would you rather just hang here all night? Besides you need rest, you and I are going to Konoha tomorrow."

Her eyes widen in fear. _Has he discovered what I was going to do?_

G: "That way I can warn Tsunade of you and Orochimaru's plan."

Y: "I'm not going on this little field trip of yours."

G: "Fine then you can just hang around here until you _feel_ like going."

_I'd rather hang here then be around you, then again….._

Yukiko's heart sank _so much for getting paid._

She held out her arms and rolled her eyes. Yukiko wasn't going to fight or argue with Gaara or the guards. They led her down a few halls till she got to her cell. It was bigger and it had a bed too.

G: "This is where you'll stay; I'll come for you in the morning."

"..." She walked in and looked around the room hopping to see if there was some place that she could maybe escape.

Gaara turned his head to one side, _I don't get girls, and they're too confusing._

The door was closed behind him as he left. Yukiko stood in the middle of her room looking at the floor; she walked over to her bed and just sat on it.

_I'm not big on sleeping._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mommy what are you doing?"_

_Yukiko was seven, it was the middle of the night and her mother stood before her daughter with the intent to kill her._

_"Mommy?"_

_She looked up at her mother, they had the same eyes. They had they same type of eyes._

_"..."_

_Yukiko's mother lunged for her daughter._

_"Mommy NOOOO!" _

_The shuriken her mother was holding had hit the side of Yukiko's neck_. _Yukiko laid on her bed bleeding._

_"Because of you he hates me...I'm useless to him!" Her mother spit out._

_"..." _

_"You were meant to be a boy and instead we got a filthy little girl!" _

_Yukiko__ was being blamed for being born._

_"I-I-I'm sorry Mommy" She cried._

_**_END FLASHBACK**

Yukiko grabbed the side of her neck where the scar was located. Even though her mother was dead she still feared that she come back and finish the job.

She laid on her bed wishing in a way that Gaara had left in her to hang in the other cell.

**Authors notes: OH NO! She was gonna kill the smexy Gaara I hope you all enjoyed and don't worry the next ch will be up soon don't worry that wont take long, like I mentioned I'm only adding a little more to them let me know what you think. I know I might of missed some mistakes sorry if I did still trying but please review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Acorss the Desest

**Arthur's notes: Ok so here is the next ch with some more text added and everything. Like I did in the first one I put the first letter of the person's name that was talking that way you know who it was. I tried to get all the mistakes that I could if I missed some I'm sorry **** ENJYOY ^^**

Ch 2: Across the Desert

Yukiko was awakened by the sound of her cell door being opened. Two elderly women walked in; one with a basin of water and the other with a new set of clothes.

"What do you want?" Yukiko quickly got to her feet.

"Gaara -sama has sent us to help you prepare for your trip to Konoha."

Yukiko was taken aback by their words. "I'm very capable of _preparing _myself."

The two women ignored her comment and walked over to her. One went behind her and started to untie her hair. The other went in front of her and started to remove her shirt. Yukiko jumped back pushing the elderly women in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing!" She said as she grabbed her shirt close to her.

The second women ran over to the first to help her up.

"Kazekage-sama ordered us here to do this...besides you reek of flesh and blood." Said one of the elderly women as she helped her counter part off the floor.

Yukiko actually felt somewhat guilty for pushing the woman. She hesitated for a moment as she stood there and just watched the two fussing over the mess that had been made. Yukiko was still holding her shirt tightly to her body she walked over to the women and picked up the clean clothes that were on the floor.

"I'm sorry... you may continue." She sat back down on the bed awaiting the old women.

* * *

><p>"What's taking so long?" Gaara said aloud, he was starting to get annoyed. He had been waiting in front of the village gates for some time now.<p>

_I sent for her an hour ago._

Just then two sand shinobi's were escorting a young girl towards Gaara.

_What the..._At first Gaara didn't recognize her, but once she got closer he realized who it was.

_She looks...different. _

She wore her hair down so that it fell in her face. Gaara now noticed how pale she looked with her jet black hair touching her cheeks. She wore a short pale blue dress resembling something that Temari use to wear.

Gaara had a sudden urge to touch her face and remove the hair that was covering her eyes to get a better look of her mysterious eyes. However Gaara caught himself before he did, or said anything stupid.

"This is what took you so long?" Gaara asked in bewilderment.

Yukiko looked at him. "What? You sent the two women to my room didn't you."

G: "I didn't send anyone, only the guards to bring you here."

Both Gaara and Yukiko were lost. "Then why the hell am I in a dress?"

Just then Temari started to giggle, both Gaara and Yukiko turned to look at her.

"What so funny Temari?" Gaara asked.

"I sent the two women to her room. I wanted her to look suitable when she meets Tsunade- sama."

Yukiko stiffened with anger. "You think this is funny?"

Temari tried not to laugh louder, but she just nodded at Yukiko.

T: "Well I guess you two should get going now, it's a three day trip, oh and before I forget."

Temari walked behind Yukiko and slapped her on the back of the neck. Yukiko's head fell forward. The back of her neck stung with pain.

_What did she do, or rather what did she put on me!_

Yukiko reached for her neck and her hand was touching a small round bump on her skin.

T: "It's a device that blocks your chakra, that way you're no threat to Gaara"

"..."

G: "Remove her shackles" this whole time he was silent and simply leaning against the gate waiting to get along with the trip. He was really starting to get annoyed.

Kankuro and Temari looked at Gaara concerned.

K: "Gaara-sama?"

G: "Don't Kankuro it's just like Temari said...she can't hurt me so long that that device is on her neck."

The guard unlocked the shackles on her writs and handed her a backpack. Yukiko took it and had no choice but to walk up next to Gaara.

He turned to face her. "Just so you know that device will only come off whenever I want it to. It only response to chakra from shinobi from Suna. So if you try to pull off or if you try to run from me... I can easily kill you."

Gaara could sense the terror on her face "How?" Yukiko uttered softy.

Gaara pulled out a switch from his trench coat and pushed the button. Yukiko fell to the ground in pain. She was clucking the back of her neck. Gaara was sending and electric shock through her entire body; after a few more seconds he stopped.

G: "Get up!"

"..."

G: "You're pathetic! You're an assassin and you can't take a little pain!"

Gaara turned his back on Yukiko and headed out of the village. Yukiko stumbled to get her bearings.

"Here." Kankuro offered an out stretched hand.

Yukiko slowly looked up at him and took his help.

"Thank you." She whispered to Kankuro. He could barely hear her speak the words, but he knew that she had said something. She followed behind Gaara clutching the backpack against her chest. Kankuro and Temari stayed and watch Gaara walk away until his figure was lost in the distance. Finally Kankuro turned to Temari.

"Are you going to tell me why you sent two ladies just to fix her hair and put her in a dress?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Ano…it is?"

"Oh you were always slow; Gaara-sama likes her. I know he's not a heatless fighter anymore but still do you really think he would want to keep someone that was a danger to him alive?"

Kankuro pondered this deeply for a moment.

"Temari...I think you're right. I think Gaara might actually feel something towards her."

* * *

><p><em>I feel bad I should say I'm sorry. <em>

Gaara pondered this for a moment but didn't know how to say the words.

_It's not that hard just stop and just tell her that your sorry...come on just do it._

Gaara looked behind him and saw that Yukiko was still clutching the backpack to her chest he couldn't see her eyes since her head was hanging down, and her hair was in the way.

_Tell her something break this odd silence. _Gaara thought as he stopped in his tracks.

Yukiko quickly took notice of this and stopped also.

"What's wrong Gaara-sama?" She asked him without taking her eyes off the floor.

"Y-Yukiko."

Yukiko's head shot up and she stared at him.

_He's never called me Yukiko before. _

"I-I wanted to say I-I'm sorry that I called you pathetic, and that I hurt you."

"..."

She didn't know what to say, she was even surprised that he was talking to her.

"It's alright Gaara-sama."

She was still staring at him, while it was he was now looking at the ground.

_I never would have imagined. _

Gaara slowly looked up at her and she gave him a faint smile, showing that she truly forgave him.

Gaara started walking again, without saying another word.

_See it wasn't that hard to say sorry to her. _

Yukiko let Gaara get ahead of her a little then she put the bag on her back and continued following him. _Maybe he's not that bad after all._ Yukiko smiled as she thought to herself.

Night fell and Gaara and Yukiko hadn't spoken a word to each other since he apologized.

"We should stop here and rest awhile," Gaara started to unhook his gourd.

Yukiko just stood where she was and closed her eyes as the cool breeze hit her face. At that moment Gaara looked up at her. Her hair was flowing in the wind, her face was relaxed, her arms hung by her side, and she had a faint smile on her face. Gaara couldn't help but to stare at the features of her face and how her hair simply flowed in the wind.

_She's so…._

Yukiko could feel his stare and quickly opened her eyes.

"I-is something wrong Gaara-sama?"

"No!" Gaara shouted out and he fumbled around with his gourd to look busy as he felt his face start to turn red.

Yukiko couldn't bear just being stared at. Her face turned a bright red, but Gaara couldn't notice since it was night fall. She tore her eyes away from his in shyness.

_What is it about him that makes me act this way? _

Gaara also looked away and started to take out food that he had been caring.

Shortly after Gaara started to eat Yukiko came and sat next to him and started to look through the backpack the guard had given her.

"Here, Temari gave me too much. She knows I'm not a big eater so I guess we share."

"Th-Thank you."

They ate in silence, stealing glances at one other.

Yukiko got a glance of Gaara's forehead since there was a slight breeze and his hair was moving out of the way she was able to take a good look at his kanji.

Y: "D-Did that hurt?"

"..."

She got up the courage and extended her arm to quickly touch his forehead.

"..."

Y: "I see. I'm sorry that I..."

G: "I really can't remember if it did, so many emotions were going through my head."

Y: "Oh I see."

He looked up at her. "You are the first to ever ask me."

Yukiko didn't know what to say or do next. In fact she didn't plan on him to answer her she just wanted to break the silence for a few seconds. Gaara noticed that she was not going to continue asking him about his Kanji. Just then a large gust of wind blew back Yukiko's hair and Gaara saw the scar on her neck.

G: "Did you get that during one of your missions?" He asked as he pointed to the scare in her neck.

She immediately knew what he was talking about and she smirked.

Y: "I wish I had...It would make much easier to forget about it."

"..."

Y: "No...she did this to me" Yukiko hung her head in shame.

*_FLASH BACK_ *

"_Clean up this mess you useless girl!" _

_Her mother stood up and headed out of the room._

"_And don't you dare tell him!"_

"_I-I won't." Yukiko spoke._

_Little Yukiko got up from her bed gripping her neck while ripping some of the sheet to cover the wound and hopefully stop the bleeding,she was starting to feel woozy from the blood loss._

_She burned the rest of the sheets knowing the blood would not come out. For the rest of the night she did not sleep. She simply sat in the corner of her room holding her wound in fear._

*_END FLASH BACK_*

"Yukiko are you okay?"

She quickly lifted her to look at Gaara. She could hear and see the concern that he was feeling towards her. She faintly smiled at him and continued to eat in silence.

Once they were done eating Gaara turned towards her. "We should rest here for a couple of hours then continue."

Gaara laid down next to his gourd looking up at the sky.

Yukiko simply hugged her knees and closed her eyes. She listened to the sound of the wind and felt it blow through her hair.

_I should leave ...I'm not meant_ _to be here with...him I am technically free. _

After waiting for Gaara to finally doze off Yukiko started to creep close to where he lay.

_I have to get that switch so I can leave._

She stopped when she was only inches from him.

His face was relaxed, his mouth slightly open, one arm under his head, the other was across his stomach.

Yukiko shook her head free of all her other thoughts about him.

_Just find the switch and leave that's all you have to do._

After a few seconds of looking up and down his body she spotted the switch. It was in his hand that was under his head.

_Crap. This is going to be difficult._

Just then Gaara started to move in his sleep.

Yukiko froze. _Does he sense me?_

Gaara moved his hand holding the switch to the middle of his chest.

'_Sigh' it would have been easy before he moved._

Yukiko silently moved closer to Gaara and positioned herself to where her face was almost touching his. Her body was barley over his and she tried hard not to breathe. She moved her hand down to his to grab the switch. Just then without her realizing it, a strand of her hair fell and tickled his nose. Gaara slowly opened his eyes; he saw Yukiko straddled over him her hand reaching for his hand.

Yukiko didn't realize Gaara was awake until she felt the sand slowly creeping up her dress.

_Oh my god!_

She slowly lifted her head to look at Gaara's face: his eyes were glazed as they were looking at her. The sand went high up her dress.

"You sick son of bitch!" She pulled back her fist and punched Gaara in the nose.

Gaara used the sand to push her off of him as he grabbed his nose in pain.

G: "What the hell is your problem?"

Y: "You were the one being a pig, and tried to make a move on me."

G: "Hey I woke up to find you straddling me!"

"..."

She didn't want to tell him that she was trying to leave, but she didn't want to look like tramp either.

"Here let me help you with." Yukiko got up off the floor where Gaara had thrown her.

"NO! I can do it myself!" Gaara ripped off some of the cloth off his shirt and placed it under his nose.

"You were trying to leave weren't you?" His voice sounded muffled because of the cloth covering his nose.

Y: "Ye-Yes I was you caught me."

"..."

Y: "Gaara..."

G: "Then go I really don't see what's stopping you."

She was amazed at what he had just said. His back was to her. His nose was still bleeding.

_Crap, I'm kazekage and I can't even stop a nose bleed._

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and found himself staring Yukiko right in the eyes.

_There's just something about those eyes._

Both of them were thinking the same thing. She placed her hand under his chin slowly lifting his head.

Y: "There that will stop the bleeding."

_This is_ _embarrassing._ Gaara's felt his face burn with embarrassment.

Yukiko kept her hand under his chin making sure that he kept it up. For those few minutes they simply stared at each other. She finally reached with the other hand for the cloth he was holding to look at his nose. It was slightly purple and looked swollen.

"Hold on." She let go of Gaara's chin and pulled out some ointment from the bag. "This might sting a little." She rubbed a large amount of the purple ointment on his nose.

Gaara winced at the stinging sensation, and the smell wasn't pleasant either. Yukiko tried to put a little more on his nose but Gaara kept moving his head in protest.

Y: "Gaara-sama. Stop, your nose is going to swell up."

G: "But it smells like rotten ramen!"

Yukiko smirked and grabbed his face firmly, but not roughly.

"Just hold still Gaara-sama." She stared straight into his eyes, "I'm not going to kill you, well not anymore."

Gaara stopped fidgeting at stared back at her, allowing her to apply more ointment to his nose.

Y: "There just leave that on for awhile and the swelling shouldn't be too bad."

"..."

Gaara couldn't tear his eyes away from her face. Without thinking he reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, and let his hand run down her neck and started to rub her scar. Just as Gaara did this, memories of her father came back to her.

"Please don't."

Gaara didn't seem to want to move his hand. He was never good at showing his emotions towards others, girls especially, but for some reason he couldn't contain himself.

Yukiko got agitated that he didn't want to listen. Gaara started to lean in close to her face before he got to close Yukiko jerked her face from his. She looked away to hide her eyes and moved back from him; that way he couldn't touch her scar or her.

"Please Gaara-sama...don't touch me."

She stood up and walked away from Gaara. Yukiko walked up to a hill and looked at the horizon. When she decided to finally turn to face Gaara he was already lying down this time on his side.

_I'm just a monster in her eyes._

Dawn came and they started their journey again. For the rest of the way neither of them talked. When they stopped to eat Gaara made sure that he was far from Yukiko. He didn't sleep... to ensure she stayed clear from him.

**Arthur's notes: well that it the second ch revised! I know I made Gaara a pervert lol hey he is a teenage boy but can you expect lol well the third one should be up by soon so its all good don't worry please let me know what you think so please review ^^ I cant write lemons so give me a chance ok I'm taking pointers from my sister she also has a story on here it kickass too: maybe a bit more then mine lol her name is Konohakitten you guys should look up her story it has Naruto+Sakura which they may come out in my next ch lol hope you keep reading and reviewing ^^**

**SunaVixen **


	3. Chapter 3 Konoha and Tsunade

**Aurthur notes: so here is my next ch all redone and everything as the title says they finally make it to Konoha. Here in this one you get to see some more Characters come out and the plan is unfolded. So yes I hope you all enjoy the chapter and the characters that come out in this one now, don't worry they will come out for the rest of the story also. ^^**

Ch 3: Konoha and Tsunade

After three days of silence and traveling they finally made it to Konoha.

_Thank god...maybe now Gaara will talk to me again._

As they walked up to the gates Anko Mitarashi greeted them.

"Gaara-sama I haven't seen you in awhile. What brings you to Konoha?" Anko asked.

G: "I'm here to see Tsunade."

"I see." Anko didn't know what else to say to Gaara, it was rare that the kazekage would just come in person instead of sending a messenger, or a hawk.

G: "I have important news for the Hokage regarding Orochimaru."

Hayate was bewildered by what Gaara had just said. Just then she noticed Yukiko standing behind Gaara.

A: "W-Who is she?"

G: "She is part of Orochimaru's plan."

It took her awhile to process what Gaara had just told her.

A: "I'll-I'll inform Tsunade-sama that you're here."

With that she was gone with a puff of smoke.

G: "Come on we'll go in and get some ramen." He walked towards the city and signaled for Yukiko to follow him.

_He's speaking to me, but he still won't look at me, if only I could apologize to him._

Yukiko jogged to catch up with Gaara. Yukiko turned her head in every direction trying to take in the sites of the village.

_It's beautiful; shame... I was going to bring war to this village._

They reached a small shop and entered right away the shop owner knew who Gaara was. He was rather shocked to see the Kazekage waltz in for a bowl of ramen, and with a beautiful escort as well. The owner served them both a bowl of ramen, and left them both to enjoy their meal. Half way through their lunch the bell rang signifying someone else was entering the Ramen shop.

Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai entered the shop slowly looking for Gaara. They spotted him eating at a table with a young lady. Kakashi stepped forward and bowed towards Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama we've come on behalf of the Hokage, we've been informed that you have some information regarding Orochimaru."

Gaara nodded while setting down his chop sticks and some money on the counter.

"We should continue this in private please follow us Kazekage-sama we'll escort you to see the Hokage." Kakashi stepped out of the shop with Gai by his side.

Gaara got up to follow them outside. Yukiko also got up to leave, but before stepping outside she turned to the owner and nodded her head as a sign of thanks.

As Yukiko stepped out, she was quickly grabbed by Gai; Kakashi placed shackles on her delicate wrists.

Y: "What's going on?"

K: "We are only taking a precaution so you don't run away, Besides Hokages orders. Come we will continue this at the Hokages headquarters."

Yukiko nodded and rolled her eyes she really didn't need an explanation.

The four shinobi made their way through the village in silence. Yukiko felt utterly exposed and embarrassed. Here she was in broad daylight handcuff being escorted through the town like a criminal…well she was a criminal. She hung her head low and finally after what seemed like eternity she looked upon the Hokages headquarters. They all continued their journey up several stairs and then they stopped before a large set of doors.

They all entered the office and sat down at a large round table; Gai placed Yukiko next to Gaara. She wanted to speak to him, to explain her actions that night in the desert. There was no way she was going to be able to do that now though.

_Even if we were alone he would never listen to me._

She merely looked forward wishing to be alone with him.

T: "Now Gaara-sama tell me what was so important for you to leave your village."

G: "This young lady next to me is Kazema Yukiko an assassin sent by Orochimaru to kill me, and frame someone from the hidden leaf village for the crime."

As Gaara spoke Yukiko kept her eyes forward, she could sense all of them looking at her Gaara included. Just then the door opened and two people came barging in.

"Hey Baa Chan!" Uzumaki Naruto barged into the room followed by Nara Shikamaru.

"NARUTO you really shouldn't call the Hokage that." as he pinched the bridge of his nose

Naruto looked around the room. "Why is everyone so serious?"

Naruto then noticed someone with molted red hair.

N: "Gaara-sama?"

He started to walk up to him and noticed he smelled someone new and then he saw a pale petite girl he had never seen before sitting next to Gaara.

S: "Naruto we should leave, I believe that the Hokage is busy right now."

N: "But I..."

T: "It's all right Shikamaru you and the baka may stay, we may need both your help in this matter."

N: "HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BAKA, BAA CHAN!"

S: "That's enough Naruto, from the looks of it this is serious business."

Tsunade nodded signifying for Gaara to continue.

G: "As I was saying, she was going to frame a shinobi from the leaf village for my death. Obviously she didn't succeed, but still she is danger to our alliance."

"You mean to tell me that Orochimaru hired her to kill you? She must not be that strong if she couldn't fulfill her mission." Tsunade said as she looked Yukiko up and down trying to evaluate her. This comment form Tsunade made Yukiko very enraged.

G: "Well she didn't count on my siblings helping me out. Besides she's not an ordinary shinobi...she's a rouge shinobi."

All of them couldn't believe what Gaara had just told them.

"That's impossible." Kakashi stated calmly. "All of that clan was killed years ago."

"You don't have to believe what he says." Said Yukiko still looking forward. "You can find out for yourself."

Yukiko was taunting Kakashi with her cocky attitude.

K: "Even if I fought you, there's no way you can copy my sharingan."

Y: "Well...there's only one way to find" she finally calmly turned to look at Kakashi.

T: "Stop! Kakashi I will not let you fight. We are here just to find out Orochimaru's plan that's all!"

"I wouldn't want Konoha to lose one of their best Sensei's." Said Gaara without looking at Kakashi.

For a moment everyone was quite in the room. Finally Tsunade got up and walked right up to Yukiko and looked her straight in the eyes.

T: "Come now Gaara, if she couldn't kill you what makes you think she can kill Kakashi?"

Y: "You seem confident to know all about my blood line jutsu."

T: "Silly little girl there is no way that you could ever hurt any of my shinobi." Tsunade had her hands placed on either side of the arm rests of Yukiko's chair.

G: "Perhaps we should have a demonstration shall we? Her technique is rather interesting I was hoping some light could be shed on it by Kakashi himself."

Tsunade turned her gaze to Gaara. "What exactly is it you had in mind?"

Gaara pulled the remote control from his pocket. "She has a small device on the back of her neck that disrupts her chakra, and blood line limit. If I turn it off she will regain her abilities. I think it would be safe to let her give us a demonstration. A room with two kages, aChunin, a jinchuriki, and two jonins will destroy her. If she dare tries to escape it will be the last thing she ever does. Besides I can flip the switch back on and she'll be weak again."

Tsunade walked around her office thinking deeply and finally she spoke. "Fine you will fight Kakashi. But not here make your way to the chunin arena."

"What a pointless fight." Said Kakashi, as he slowly got up from the table. Tsunade pulled him aside and whispered in his ear. "You must analyzer her with your sharingan and learn as much as you can about her. Watch yourself she's stronger than you might think." He nodded his head and lightly sighed making his way out of the room.

"Wait Kakashi!" Gai stood up "You just can't go around making fun of people, if you won't fight her I will!" Gai smiled and gave his good guy pose.

"Fine you can fight her Gai I really don't care." Kakashi sat down and pulled out an icha icha paradise book from his vest.

"I'll fight all of you as well." Yukiko turned to face Kakashi and Gai. "Everyone in this room can have their chance if they wish."

Tsunade smiled at that thought. "You're awfully full of yourself little one, however I'm afraid you have no idea what awaits you."

The shinobi all traveled to another room one that was very familiar to Gaara.

T: "Alright you will be allowed to fight all of us in this room."

_I haven't been in this room since the chunnin exams._ Thought Gaara.

Gaara looked down at Yukiko and at the others.

_I hope this idea doesn't back fire on me hopefully she doesn't kill anyone._

T: "Alright we will all attack one at a time understood."

Kakashi stepped forward first and lifted up his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan. _Now it's time to see what secrets you're hiding young lady._ "Whenever you are ready young-assassin_._"

Kakashi noticed that Yukiko was not going to make the first move.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Sensei formed four shadow clones.

Yukiko smirked. "You fool you made it much easier for me to take your chakra."

Yukiko came up from behind one the Kakashis and grabbed him around the waist.

"Even if it's not the real you it still has your chakra around it."

Yukiko then let go of the clone and it disappeared. The smoke from the clone covered Yukiko as she stumbled backwards.

"You have already lost this fight Kakashi."

Yukiko laughed at him, and then everyone noticed something. She was covering her left eye. Blood started to fall down her cheek Yukiko was looking down at the ground.

"And you said I wasn't a rouge shinobi."

Finally Yukiko let her hand fall to her side, she lifted her head slowly and there it was...her very own Sharingan.

K: "This can't be..."

Yukiko wiped some of the blood from her cheek, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." Yukiko yelled out as she placed her hand on the floor followed by a large plume of smoke. Even before the smoke cleared all could see that Yukiko now had her own small Ninken, all eight of them just like Kakashis. They only difference was that they were entirely black and had red eyes.

Y: "Now Kakashi do you think you can beat someone that has your sharingan, along with you're Ninken and all the jutsus of Gaara?"

"..."

Yukiko started to laugh "I'm the perfect assassin."

Kakashi was at a lost he didn't know what to do. He had heard of these people but he had never fought any of them. However he had seen through her and it was verified that she was who she said she was.

"That's enough!" Tsunade spoke for the first time since they had arrived to fight, "I will not have you harm any of my people or bring any damage to this village."

Y: "Oh...but I thought you said I couldn't hurt any of your shinobi's?"

"Don't get smart with me! I don't have time for any little games you may have up your sleeve and my shinobi don't have the time either. You may have gotten Gaara off guard but there's little you could do to someone with my experience."

By the tone of her voice Yukiko could tell that Tsunade meant business." Fine...it's not like I'm getting paid for any of this."

With a blink of an eye the sharingan and the Ninken were gone. She turned to walk out of the arena so she could walk with Gaara but before she could walk out she heard someone scream at her.

"That's it!"

Naruto spat at her. "You made all that fuss that you could beat Kakashi and you're not even going to fight! That's pathetic you're all talk and not even fight lady, I think Gaara let you beat him."

"You're Hokage said enough." Yukiko answered him without looking at him.

N: "I'll fight you right now, come on I'm not afraid!"

Y:"I could kill you easily, you have a disadvantage."

N: "That's what you think. Come on, right now!"

K: "Naruto I don't think it would be wise to try to fight her you just saw what she can do. Besides we can't risk the Kyuubi coming out."

N: "I have a couple of tricks don't worry about me Kakashi Sensai."

S: "Naruto stop!" Shikamaru stepped forward and placed a and on his shoulder. "The main point was to see if she was truly a rouge shinobi."

N: "...Fine!" Naruto shrugged off his arm and walked out of the arena. "Just so you know Kakashi Sensai would have been able to beaten you."

S: "I'll come talk to you later Tsunade." with that he left and followed Naruto

For awhile Yukiko didn't know what to do. She finally turned and looked up at where Gaara was standing, but he was gone.

"Come on Yukiko. Let's go see if Tsunade has a room for the night."

He came up behind her, she noticed that he was going to place his hand her shoulder but stopped remembering what she said to him before.

_Please Gaara-sama don't touch me._

Yukiko watched as Gaara walk up to Tsunade.

_Now is my chance _

She stepped forward and kicked Gaara left leg that held a pouch kicking the switch out of it she jumped up and grabbed it that way she would be free from the device soon if she could figure it out and have the damn thing off! Then she looked behind her at Gaara on the floor and went quickly shooting out of the arena.

_I have no where to go, but if I'm away from him I can ...continue with my life. I can act like none of this happened. I can still try to be free._

**Aurthur notes: OH NO! She is leaving to try and forget Gaara, but come let's face it he is smexy ;) so that will be a tad hard. Will she really be able to leave the city and not go back to Gaara? Will he be able to let her leave hmmm wait to find out. I'll revise the next ch soon. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm trying my best when it comes to all the jutsus and all technical stuff if I made any mistakes please to be too mean. I tried really hard to make sure that I got all that typos again if any were missed sorry :( I tried. Please review and let me know how I did ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 The Past

**Arthurs notes: Well here it is the next one, it has a tad more incite on Yukiko and how she ended so well twisted I guess you could say lol. Now I tried my best will all the flash backs and all that is not really my cup of tea. I hope you enjoy, please review and leave me some feed back try not to be too mean it is my first. Oh I never mentioned: I DON'T OWN NARUTO SADLY NOR GAARA **

Ch 4: The past

All Yukiko could hear was the beating of her heart, she didn't even hear Gaara shouting after her. She couldn't hear the pleading in his voice.

_I'm sorry Gaara-sama but I have to get away from you I have to try to be free._

For a split second Gaara thought about getting up and running after her or even using a jutsu to stop her with his sand. Then he realize then that he could of used the device as he looked for the switch he thought as to why Yukiko kicked him now it made more sense: she was getting the switch from him. If used a jutsu he may hurt her and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

_No I want her back, b-but why I have not even known her that long. And she tried to kill me; it's just the way she makes me feel is different._

T: "Kakashi, Gai go.."

G: "No. Just leave her Tsunade...this is what she wants. It has to be what she wants."

T: "But Gaara she's running free in my village I just can't stand by and let her go...she may go to..."

Gaara turned his back on Tsunade "Just let her go we're a failed mission she gains nothing by hurting anyone. Plus she told us about Orochimaru's plan. I doubt she'll go back to her employer especially since she failed."

He started to walk away, and then he felt something. He felt his cheeks get warm and his vision blurred as his eyes started to water ever so slightly. It was warm as a few tears came down his check. Gaara remembered the last time he had cried. He was looking down at the spot where Yashamaru last laid alive.

_Yashamaru..._

G: "Tsunade, I just want a room. I don't care what type, I want to be alone please"

T: "...of course Gaara"

Tsunade walked Gaara to his room which was located near her office.

T: "Gaara if you need anything please let me know."

"..."

T: "I'm not sure I understand what's going on but...I'm sorry that she left..."

Gaara looked around the room not knowing what to do he felt so lost. He then walked up to window in the apartment and looked out hopping to see Yukiko in the crowd below.

Yukiko ran till around midnight. She was already out of Konoha but she wanted to make sure that no one, especially Gaara, was following her.

She stopped in the middle of a forest and walked in front of a river and looked down to see her own reflection. She felt the back of her neck trying to get the device off, it was hooked in so unless she wanted to pull off some of her flesh; she had to think of another way. She looked down at the switch and saw the different settings on it. She started to mess with the switch and was not sure what to do; she simply turned it to the left and pushed it.

Yukiko dropped it as she fell to the floor yelling in pain. She had turned it the wrong way and sent a shock through her body. She was starting to get frustrated with the switch so she turned it the other way and tried to see if it would come off. This time only she heard a click. She felt the back of her neck again and noticed that the device had had risen up slightly, she tried again to pull it off but still no luck.

_Fuck! What am I going to do? Looks like I'm stuck with this hunk of junk on my neck!_ Thought Yukiko as she put the switch into her pocket. _I don't understand why I keep thinking of Gaara; I'm free now…well for the most part anyway. I'm an assassin, I was never meant to love, or be loved. I was only made to kill that's all. Gaara is nothing more than a failed mission I must remember that._

Yukiko fell to her knees still looking down at her reflection.

_I'm so stupid, why would I consider going back to him. I don't understand why I should care if I hurt him. Yet since I left I want nothing more then to return to him just to see his face once more._

Yukiko's eyes filled with tears and for the first time in a long time, she cried.

_For whatever reason I really care about Gaara, but...then I remember him._

Yukiko's sadness suddenly turned to anger. Then the tears pouring down her face went from being regret to hatred. Because of her past it had now affected her. She wanted nothing more then to forget but every night was a constant battle to live through all the memories.

*Yukiko's past*

"_Come on you stupid girl!"_

"_NO!"_

_The man grabbed Yukiko around the waist and pulled down Yukiko's pants. _ _He then pinned her to the ground. Yukiko still tried to pull away from him, she tried to muster all the strength she could, but it was no use. He slapped her across the face and raped her._ _She screamed at him to stop. She even still tired to push him off with all the strength she had. With all her effects all she was able to do was punch him; which only made him more upset and yet he liked the fact she was fighting._

"_You stupid bitch you like rough uh!" He slapped her across the face again and tried to kiss her a second time. _

_She turned her head to look away from the man, when she turned she saw her sisters watching from the safety of the next room .Her eyes filled with tears at the fact that they had to see what was taking place. _ _He grabbed her face and kissed her. When he was done he quickly got off of Yukiko and walked to the door._

"_If you tell anyone I'll kill you once my child is born. Do you understand?"_

"_I understand...father."_

_After he left Yukiko stumbled to get up as she walked to the other room where her sisters were hiding and closed the door and locked it. She climbed into the shower and cried so hard she simply cried her eyes out. There she thought about killing herself and the baby that would be conceived, but she knew that her sisters would not be safe from their father. The weeks following that night, the only thing she thought about were what options she had._ _Should she run away, have the baby killed right after it's born, or take her own life._ _Once she was ten weeks pregnant, and when her father wasn't home she decided she would go for a walk in the woods to kill the baby._ _Once there she felt around her stomach. Once she found an area she felt would be a good mark she stabbed herself repeatedly._

Y: "_I will not let this baby be born, even if I have to die as well."_

_After several stabs she stopped. _ _She threw the kunai away in case anyone found her; she would say that she was attacked while on a peaceful walk through the woods._ _She was there alone for hours, and just when she was just about to pass out she heard someone coming._ _She felt herself being lifted up from the ground and __they carried her back to the village._

_When Yukiko awoke she was in a hospital room. Her two little sisters were in the room along with her father. _

"_We were afraid that we lost you." A doctor said coming into Yukiko's vision. "Sadly we could not save your baby...I'm sorry."_

_I lived?_ _Yukiko was surprised of her luck._

_The doctor checked her bandages and she saw that blood was soaking them; he then checked her vitals and the blood that was being transfused into Yukiko. He then left the room and asked her father to follow him; so they could speak privately._ _Before her father left with the doctor he walked up to Yukiko's bed and kissed her forehead, faking a father daughter bond. Before he pulled away from her he whispered. "Don't worry we can try again once you get home."_

_Yukiko's eyes widened in fear._

_He was going to rape her again. He was going to put her through the same thing all over again._

_Yukiko was thankful for the few nights of safety she had in the hospital. After two weeks she was released from the Hospital and the fear came back._ _That night she waited for her father to come into her room._ _When he did he found her sitting on the floor with her back to him._

"_Come here Yukiko." _

_She didn't move._

"_I said come here you stupid bitch!"_

_He walked up to her and noticed something was wrong. It was a fake._

_When he turned around Yukiko was already behind him._ _She quickly pushed a kunai through his ribs and another in his throat._

_His knees hit the floor holding his throat. She leaned in to his face and looked him dead square in the eyes. _"_I hope you and that bitch of mother burn in hell."_

_She then punched the kunai deeper into his throat making him fall to the floor; she kicked him in the face. It felt like hours had passed as she continued to kick her father's face; she didn't want to stop. When she finally did you couldn't recognize him._ _Her father was the first person she ever killed and that was the only reason why she left her village. _

_After that Yukiko moved from town to town doing small jobs such as housekeeping for food, or a place to sleep._ _After doing this for a month she heard that her village had been invaded by a neighboring village. Everyone had been killed, her younger sisters included._ _She was the last rouge shinobi._ _It was not till almost a year had past since she had left home that Yukiko became an assassin._

_When walking through a village one day she saw in an alley a woman being raped by three men. One of the men was holding what seemed to be that woman's husband so he could watch. She_ _remembered the pain that was felt when it happened and how she wished someone could have helped her so she went over to the women's aid._

Y: "_Leave her alone!"_

_The men looked over at Yukiko and laughed._

"_What was that little girl? Leave her alone?" One of the men said. "Fine but you can take her place."_

_He moved towards Yukiko. He started to play with her hair while smelling it._

_Yukiko didn't move._

_The man leaned in to kiss her..._

_She quickly grabbed his face stopping it and put a kunai to the side of his mouth and cut it all the way to his ear._ _The man backed away in pain. _ _The other man holding the woman moved forward to help him._

"_You stupid bitch!"_ _He yelled and lunged at her._

_Yukiko grabbed his neck and started to clench her fist. She squeezed his neck till she broke it. The feeling of his bones breaking in her hand was unlike anything Yukiko had ever felt._ _She quickly moved behind the last one before he let go of the husband. She was able to get one of his knives and quickly slit his throat._

_Yukiko heard something behind her it was the first man he was trying to get away. Turns out she had only wounded him and he was still alive. He was on the floor moaning in pain._ _Yukiko walked up to him and placed her foot on top of his head, with the heel of her foot she started to press down on the side of his head. All the time Yukiko was smiling, her smile widened as she heard the bones begin to pop. Again she didn't stop still her heard the crushing of his skull._ _After a while she took her foot off and turned to the couple._

"_I'm sorry what they did to you."_

_She gave them a faint smile and walked up to the bodies to gather any money she could find and their weapons also. Once she did she looked at the couple again and walked away. _

"_Hey wait!"_ _The husband ran up to her and handed her some money._

"_I know it's not much but I just can't say thank you and not reward you for saving my wife."_

"_But I can't..."_

"_No please take it. It the least I could do for you."_

_Yukiko looked down at the money._

"_You're too kind sir."_

_With that Yukiko turned and kept on walking._

_Later on that day she realized that's what she was going to do, become an assassin as her people had for many years. The joy she got for taking out her hate and rage on others made her strangely feel human for once her live._

Now here laid the once great assassin. She had taken ten years to become stronger and make sure that no one could hurt her ever again. Yet now she was alone, cold, hungry, and most of all heartbroken.

She had spent so many years putting up a barrier so that she would never have to know the meaning of love and be hurt; that way she could feel no emotion. She had killed so many people and she didn't care. She had lost all of her emotions over the years all she felt was satisfaction when she finished a mission.

And in a matter of days one Suna shinobi made her feel all of them.

Yukiko curled up into a ball and started to cry. She cried about her past, what her mother did, what her father did, all the people she killed, and for Gaara.

"GAARA-SAMA!"

She screamed out his name, falsely hoping he could hear her cry.

**Arthurs notes: awwww she miss him already. Lol well hell I would miss him too lol shhh don't tell my boyfriend that hahaha anyways; what's going to happen now? Will Gaara just leave her there and let her memory fade. Find out next ch. **


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting for You

**Arthur's notes: So here is my next one. Poor Gaara he is heartbroken. my poor smexy man, any ways hope you enjoy the ch and is in store for him and Yukiko. Please review and give me your feed back remember this is me first FanFic so try to be nice. I try to get all the typos that I can if i miss any feel free to tell me ^^ **

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO NOR ANYTHING ABOUT IT: SADLY **

Ch 5: Waiting for You

Gaara didn't leave the apartment much less his bedroom for the next two days. Several times Tsunade herself came to his room to make him come out and talk, but every time he refused. He told himself and Tsunade that he wouldn't come out till Yukiko returned, no matter how long he'd have to wait.

"This is rather foolish of you Gaara; you're Suna's Kazekage you must return home now!" said Tsunade. Her lecturing had fallen on deaf ears. He knew she spoke the truth, at the moment he was behaving rather foolishly. However he didn't care, his feelings were driving his every action and for once he wants to listen to them.

G: "Send a messenger hawk to Suna letting them what has happened. I suspect that my siblings are rather worried by now."

Tsunade stood in front of Gaara's door and after a few awkward moments she left.

"I hope you realize what you're doing can hurt your village Gaara." With that said she finally left him alone.

All the lack of food and sleep had little affect on Gaara, day after day all he did was just pace around the room and look around the crowd below hoping to see her coming back. Tsunade was not the only one that came to see him, Naruto along with Sakura came by for visits. Also some of Konoha's Sensei's checked in on the Kazekage as well. All Gaara wanted was peace and quite as he waited for her.

_I know she'll come back...if not I'll bring her back._

The night that Yukiko left, all Gaara could think about was Yashamaru and the last thing he told Gaara

"_You were never loved."_

Gaara started to tremble holding back his tears, he grabbed his hair in frustration. After she left that's all he heard echoing in his mind.

"_You were never loved."_

"SHUT UP Yashamaru, that's not true!"

At this moment Gaara was grateful that Shukaku was gone. If he had Shukaku within him he would have already gone on a mad rampage and probably would have killed many on his rampage. It was already going to be three days that Yukiko had been gone and Gaara was getting tired of waiting.

_I have to get her back._

Gaara stood up, grabbed his gourd and headed towards the door.

_But what if I can't find her. _Gaara hesitated for awhile at the door, just then there was a knock.

Gaara didn't know whether to open the door or just go back to his bed and ignore it.

"Gaara-sama?" It was Naruto.

_What is he doing here? _Gaara asked himself.

"Gaara-sama, are you there?"

"...What do you want Naruto?" Gaara answered him back.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay."

Gaara hesitated then finally opened the door to see Naruto and Tsunade standing in front of him.

"Tsunade what are you doing here?" Gaara was surprised to see the Hokage there standing with Naruto.

T: "I wanted to see if you where all right as well, you haven't come out of this room going on three days now. I sent the messenger hawk as you wanted, but I still don't agree with you decision on waiting for this girl."

G: "...I'm fine, and I know what I'm doing Tsunade-sama. Suna isn't a weak village I left it in good hands. As soon as I settle this issue I'm returning home."

T: "I ask you again; is this assassin really worth all this fuss Gaara! I have my shinobi pulling double shifts on border patrol. Not to mention the new protection seals that we have over the city. You need to get back to Suna and prepare your village for another possible attack from Orochimaru!"

G: "..."

He looked away from both Tsunade and Naruto.

G: "I wanted to go look for her before I headed home."

T: "Bu-but why Gaara, this is absurd."

Gaara knew this was true, but something, deep down within told him that maybe Yukiko would come back.

"I'll help you Gaara." Said Naruto, and he stepped towards Gaara. "I promise I'll help you find her. No matter how long it takes."

G: "Th-thank you Naruto."

Gaara walked over to get the rest of his things and made sure that the gourd was secure on his back.

N: "We're going now?"

G: "Yes. Like Tsunade said it's going on three days, and we don't know how far she's gotten."

Naruto nodded and followed Gaara. They both past Tsunade and she let them past she; knew that there was nothing more she could say to Gaara now. His mind was made up, he was determined to go find Yukiko.

* * *

><p>Gaara walked quickly through all the people that were crowded in the town streets; Naruto was trying his best to keep up with him. Of course people took notice of Gaara since it was rare to see the Kazekage there in Konoha. However at the moment he didn't care; he had only one thing on his mind and that was to go find Yukiko. Suddenly as they were reaching the gates someone called out to Naruto.<p>

"Naruto!" called out Sakura as she came running up to them. Ino followed Sakura slowly with her arms crossed; an annoyed expression covered her face.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto as he pricked her up and swung her around hugging her.

Sakura giggled as Naruto did so and gave Ino an evil sneer since she knew that Shikamaru hadn't time to see yet Ino and she hated being around these two boyfriend-less.

"Did you just drag me here forehead just to see you be here with your mangy fox?" Ino still had her arms crossed and she couldn't stand seeing other couples be happy when she was all alone. Now for once Gaara knew what that felt like.

"Calm down pig you just have your panties in a twist cause Shikamaru is busy with the Hokage. But once he's done you'll be on cloud nine and be the same fucking way so back off!" Yelled Sakura.

Ino didn't say anything until she just barley noticed that Gaara was there a few feet in front of Naruto. "Hey Foxy what's the kazekage doing here?" Ino nodded in his direction.

Naruto was still holding Sakura and they were talking about something "Oh that's right sorry Sakura-chan those plans will have to wait." He kissed her forehead and put her down.

"Naruto what's going on?" asked both Ino and Sakura. Never had the girls seen Naruto just leave Sakura if they were making plans, no one came before her.

N: "Sakura please trust me I have to do something I'll make it up you though I promise."

G: "Naruto can we go now?" He was really starting to get agitated they were so close to the gates. He was even tempted to ask for Naruto to stay behind just so he could leave.

Naruto looked down at Sakura and his face explained it all. It was the face that she knew that he was helping a friend with something important. If he was helping Gaara it had to be very important. She looked back at him and smiled, she kissed him quickly and turned away taking Ino with her.

"What the hell forehead, I wanna know what's going on!" Ino's head whipped around.

"Shut up pig this has nothing to do with you!" She was still dragging Ino away. "Oh by the way Naruto you owe me big time! Good luck you two!"

* * *

><p>Yukiko sat under the tree next to the river, she was in the same spot she was three days ago.<p>

_I hope Gaara comes why did I ever leave him?_

Yukiko slowly got up and headed towards the river. She leaned over the river and drank from it. She looked down and saw her face, she was angry at herself for leaving.

_Damn-it! _

She hit the water with her fist. Yukiko started to cry at the fact that she had become so weak.

_Shit what did Gaara do to me? What is it about him that makes me like him so much? I have killed some of the strongest men alive and I never cared one bit. _

Yukiko stood up and walked in the river until it was up to her knees. There was a slight breeze and for once in three days Yukiko felt something other then sadness or anger, she felt calm. Yukiko then sat in the river and let her hair get wet; she decided to completely submerge herself under the water.

She stayed under for a couple of minutes with her eyes closed. Again the memories of her past came back. All the bad memories of her parents and how her sisters where killed in the invasion.

_What if I hadn't run away? I could have still killed him; I could have saved a few people like my sisters. Then I wouldn't be the last of my kind. _

* * *

><p>Gaara and Naruto where already about half a days worth away from Konoha.<p>

N: "Gaara slow down. It's hard for me to keep up with you."

G: "We don't have time, for all we know she's long gone from this area."

N: "What if we don't find her?"

G:"No! We will find her, even if we have to look for days." Gaara answered back, giving up for him was not an option.

_Wow! She had a big impact on Gaara._ Thought Naruto.

After what seemed like two hours they hadn't found Yukiko or any trace of her.

N: "Gaara I don't think that..."

G: "Shut up! We are going to find her!"

Gaara landed on the floor looking for footstep or any signs leading to where Yukiko was.

G: "Naruto, can't you try to smell her out?"

"What do I look like some sort of hound dog I'm not Kiba you know!" Naruto threw his hands in the air as he finally caught up to Gaara.

"...Naruto...please." Gaara's head hung in desperation.

Naruto heard the pleading in his voice. He had never actually tried to find someone on scent alone. He was alright at tracking but he wasn't anywhere as skilled as Kiba.

"Alright Gaara, I'll give it a shot okay." Naruto started sniffing the air around him. He closed his eyes trying to separate the scents he was picking up. "I smell something, but I can't tell if it's her. Sorry but I wasn't around her long enough to memorize her scent. If I was looking for someone I knew then I'd have no problem. Then again it could also just be a human walking through the woods Gaara."

"Which direction?" Asked Gaara as his head shoot up. He now had a new sense of hope.

"Hold on Gaara not so fast." Naruto thought for a while trying to figure out exactly how to approach their situation. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Five clones appeared before them, he wanted to make sure the scent he picked up was hers. All five clones started to smell the air, after a few seconds Naruto released his jutsu and collected what his clones had picked up. It was her, when he called his clones back her scent was amplified to him and he was pretty sure they found her.

N: "Ok I picked up something definitely human, I'm almost sure it's her….but Gaara I could be wrong my scenes of smell is heighten but I've never done this before."

"Which direction?" Gaara demanded.

"Its West of us, but Gaara..." Before Naruto could finish, Gaara lifted his hand up for silence. He placed the other on the ground and sent vibrations through the ground trying to see if he could sense her.

* * *

><p>Moments later Yukiko was in the river under water again, she felt carefree when she was floating under the water. Just then Yukiko felt a shock through the water.<p>

_What was that!_

Yukiko came up from under the water to look around for the source of the shock wave.

_I don't see anything. _

The vibration bounced off Yukiko and came back to Gaara.

"Naruto I think you found her. The vibration came back from the West." Gaara smiled as he realized she was possibly at his reach.

"Yosh!" Yelled Naruto rather proudly.

Gaara ran off in the direction that the Vibration bounced off of; Naruto followed.

_We found her...I can't believe it._ With this thought Gaara ran faster, he wanted to make sure that it really was her.

Yukiko was still looking around for the source that caused the shock that she felt.

_I wonder what it was._

She shrugged it off and submerged herself back under the water. This time while under the water she didn't think about her past, she thought about, Gaara.

She thought about the night in the desert when he almost kissed her, and how her body screamed when she pulled away from his touch. She thought about his aquamarine eyes, his molten red hair, the way he would just stare at her, and above all the way she felt every time he looked at her.

Just then two shinobi's landed in front of the river.

**Arthur's notes: YAY! it looks like they found her, but will it be easy for her to come back with Gaara... well that you will have to read next ch. again hope you enjoy it and please review, oh hope you liked the small little part of Ino and Sakura lol of course I'm gonna have more characters in the story and couples so not to fear lol. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 I found You

**Arthurs Notes: aaawe its looks like they may have found her, but will it be easy to take her back to Konoha with all those people that still thinking that she is so evil. Well we shall see, I thought this was my favorite ch so far since it's kinda cute ^^ so enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto in any way. **

Ch 6: I found you.

Gaara stopped in front of the river and looked around, excitement started to over come him. He searched around the area trying to find Yukiko; but all he saw was the river and trees.

_Where is she?_

"Did you find her?" Asked Naruto, as he walked up next to Gaara looking around also.

Gaara didn't answer.

"I know she's here Gaara, I can smell her although it's a little muffled." Said Naruto as he smelled their new surroundings.

Gaara nodded in agreement with Naruto; he knew she was close as well. He got on his knees again, only this time he placed both hands on the ground. He sent vibrations once more through the ground; this time they were far stronger. Yukiko shot out of the water clearly alarmed; her back was turned to Gaara and Naruto.

She looked around to see if this time she could find the source of the shock, she slowly turned around and saw Gaara. Yukiko didn't move, she wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

_He's been on my mind constantly….is this merely an illusion my thoughts have created?_

Hours seemed to pass as the two shinobi started at one another.

"Yu-Yukiko?"

_It really is Gaara-sama! What in the world do I say to him?_

Gaara noticed that Yukiko wasn't going to move so he slowly started to head towards her. He didn't care that she was in the river waist deep, all he wanted was to be right next to her. Gaara stopped when he was inches from her.

"Gaara-sama...I-I didn't me-mean t-to leave y-you." Said Yukiko. She couldn't bring herself to look at her former prey; instead she looked down at her own reflection in the crystal clear water. "I-I w-was j-just..." Yukiko's explanation was suddenly cut off by a pulling sensation.

Gaara had grabbed her arm and pulled her body towards his. He held her close, her body fit perfectly with his; her head laid on his shoulder.

_Wha...what is he doing? Should I push him away?_

As Yukiko struggled with her feelings she realized something rather curious; Gaara was shaking.

"Gaara-sama?" Asked Yukiko.

Gaara was holding back his tears. "Yukiko I found you." He held back more tears. "I thought about you this whole time."

Yukiko's eyes widen at his comment. _So I wasn't the only one thinking about him….he was thinking of me about me too. _A small blush covered her face and she smiled_. Well that explains all the sneezing I've been doing._

Yukiko slowly hesitated and wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him even closer to her.

With that simply gesture of an embrace, the once heartless Gaara broke down and started to cry. Yukiko could feel his warm tears on her head; even though she was wet. She looked up at Gaara and saw the tears falling down his face and quickly wiped the tears off his cheek.

Gaara placed his hand on Yukiko's neck and started to rub her scar; this time she didn't protest. He leaned in, but stopped inches from her face to make sure that she wasn't going to pull away. Yukiko smiled up at him and got on her tip-toes and pulled Gaara's lips towards her. It was wonderful; this Suna shinobi made her feel human and this assassin did the same for him. Yukiko suddenly pulled away from Gaara.

"Gaara-sama...w-why did y-you..." Yukiko began to ask.

Before she could finish Gaara pulled her lips to his again. This time, Yukiko felt Gaara's tongue enter her mouth. Yukiko gladly accepted and began dominating Gaara's tongue with her own. One of Gaara's hands ran through her wet hair the other was placed tightly around her waist pulling her close.

Naruto merely looked at Gaara and Yukiko; his right eye twitched. "Umm...excuse me but have you forgotten about someone?" Naruto uttered as he waited by a tree nearby. "You know I left my girlfriend back at home to help you Gaara, and watching you two isn't making me feel any better about leaving her behind."

Gaara had forgotten about Naruto the moment he saw Yukiko. He pulled from Yukiko lips and turned to Naruto.

"My sincerest apologizes Naruto I'm sorry for ignoring you; it wasn't my intention really."

Naruto folded his arms and glared at the women next to Gaara. She had almost killed him and was ready to frame the leaf as well. Yet here was Gaara all over her…it didn't make any sense to the young jinchuriki. Naruto wasn't like Shikamaru who was very knowledgeable about shinobi politics but he knew this relationship couldn't be good.

"Whatever Gaara, so where are we heading now?" Asked Naruto, his eyes still fixed on Yukiko.

"To Konoha of course." Replied Gaara.

Naruto eyes widen at Gaara's answer. "Why are you going back to Konoha shouldn't you be heading home? I was prepared to escort you there as soon as we found this girl." Said Naruto.

"I still have business to take care of in Konoha Naruto, so we'll be heading back now." Said Gaara.

"If you say so Gaara, I'll be waiting for you in the tree tops." With that said Naruto leaped up a nearby tree and disappeared in its intertwining branches. Gaara watched his friend vanish and returned his gaze back at Yukiko. It was then that he realized she was shaking; she was wet head to toe. It didn't help that they were still standing in about waist deep in the river. However the loving smile Yukiko had on her face showed Gaara that she didn't care how cold she was; all she wanted was to have him close by. Gaara picked Yukiko up and carried her out of the river.

G: "How long have you been in that river?"

Y: "About an hour I think."

G: "Why?"

Y: "It just helps me think I guess."

G: "That's the first time I ever hear anything like that."

Yukiko giggled and held Gaara close.

Gaara stopped in front of the tree Naruto had last been spotted in and placed Yukiko down. He then took off his gourd and his coat; all he was wearing was his ninja net undershirt. He placed the coat around her.

"Better?" Asked Gaara.

She looked at his body as he stood before her. Gaara, being a young man, had a very well built body. She turned her eyes away from his chest before her eyes began to indulge in what other areas he was well endowed. Gaara took notice of this he blushed and simply smiled. He picked up his gourd and put it on his back.

"Are you able to walk?" Asked Gaara.

Yukiko nodded her head yes. Gaara started to walk forward, and gently pulled Yukiko so she'd follow. Naruto looked down from the trees and saw that Gaara started walking.

"This is really awkward I thought he wanted to catch this girl to get even. I never imagined he wanted to get with her. I trust Gaara, but I can't say the same for this girl. I'll just have to keep my guard up is all," Said Naruto as he sighed. "We'll I better report to Baa chan that we're heading back. I can't go back to Konoha alone and leave the Kazekage behind. Baa chan would have a fit and if Sakura chan found out I may go with no sex for a week." The thought of that made Naruto's head hang low, Sakura had done it before, she knew sex was his ultimate weakness; next to her that is.

Naruto bit his thumb and place his right hand on the tree branch below him.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Yelled Naruto.

A red frog about the size of a large dog wearing goggles appeared in front of Naruto.

"Yes boss?" Asked the frog.

"I need you to deliver a message to the Hokage. Tell her we found the assassin and we're heading back to Konoha, we should get there tomorrow. Tell her things have gotten rather complicated with the Kazekage and this assassin." Said Naruto.

"Complicated? I'm not sure I understand boss." Said the frog, while titling his head in confusion.

"It seems the Kazekage has feelings for her. I know it's a rather confusing message but just see to it that the Hokage gets this."

"You got it boss." Said the frog as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto decided to stay out of sight and Give Gaara his space.

_This is going to be a boring journey home._ Thought Naruto.

* * *

><p>On the way back to Konoha Gaara and Yukiko talked about what they had been through in the past; they even shared things others didn't know about them. Half way through the trip Gaara had to carry Yukiko; she was cold and weak due to the lack of sleep and food. Yukiko wrapped her arms around Gaara neck and closed her eyes.<p>

_Please don't let this be a dream._

She started to breath in the scent of Gaara's hair on the back of his neck, making him twitch as it tickled. She loved the smell of his hair; a mixture of sand and sweat. She then ran her fingers through the back of his hair. She noticed it bugged him so she playfully continued to run her fingers through his hair. Gaara was trying hard not to laugh. Yukiko then placed her head on Gaara shoulder, and stared to rub her lips near his neck. This made Gaara stop in his tracks. He felt her tongue slowly lick his neck. She then kissed his shoulder slowly enticing the Kazekage. She started to move his ninja net to the side so she could have more skin to kiss and lick. She then shifted her body to Gaara's left in order to pass his hair; she noticed the Kanji on his forehead. She looked at it and kissed it gently. Gaara didn't move or breathe as she kissed his forehead. She accepted Gaara for who he was now and what he was in his past. After she pulled away she whispered in his ear.

"Gaara-sama don't ever leave me."

He felt her arms tighten around his neck as a sign of not wanting to lose him.

"I won't. I promise Yukiko." Said Gaara.

Gaara continued to walk to Konoha with Naruto watching the whole time. No one spoke especially not Gaara or Yukiko neither of them wanted to say anything. They were content just being together; even in silence.

* * *

><p>The three shinobi finally made it to Konoha the next day. Naruto was exhausted even though he had only been gone for a day. He hadn't slept at all; he was busy watching Yukiko and Gaara. He still didn't trust this girl, so when they stopped to rest Naruto stayed up as a look out. As they entered the gates to Konoha Naruto saw Sakura waiting for him. She turned around and saw him; a smile broke on her face. She ran towards Naruto and the next thing he knew she threw herself on him. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and kissed him feverishly. Naruto returned the kiss; it was good to be home.<p>

Gaara left his partner to be with his love and took Yukiko back to the apartment that Tsunade had set up for him. He took Yukiko to his room and placed her gently on the bed. Yukiko lay on the bed but she was tired but she was fighting it; she couldn't sleep she was to hyper from finally seeing Gaara and being around him.

"Gaara-sama?" Asked Yukiko.

"Yes Yukiko?" Answered Gaara.

"I know that it maybe too soon to say this, but I can't help feeling this way." Said Yukiko quietly.

"What is it you're feeling Yukiko?" Asked Gaara.

"It's...love Gaara-sama." Yukiko whispered.

Gaara eyes widen at the sound of that word, he turned towards Yukiko; she had finally given and was asleep. Gaara knew that Yukiko would never leave his side again no matter what. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her head. He felt the back of her neck and saw the device was still there. He pulled back her hair and saw that it was slightly bruised so she must have even tried to pull it off. After thinking it over Gaara knew that the best thing to do would be to take it off. Gaara placed his hand over her neck and released some of his chakra into the device; inside of was a seal that only a Suna shinobi could break.

Since Yukiko wasn't from Suna it would be impossible to remove the device unless she wanted to leave her neck mangled. Gaara heard the click and saw it pop off. He slowly pulled it away from her flesh, and noticed her skin was swollen and bleeding. Gaara grabbed part of the bed sheet and ripped it off to cover the wound. Once done he kissed her wound softly. He leaned in close and deeply inhaled the scent of her hair; which was of the river and forest. Gaara thought about what Yukiko had told him; about how she felt. He looked at her sleeping soundly and found himself nervous to talk to her; even if she was asleep.

_This is the one thing I never thought I'd find or feel._

"I love you too, Yukiko." Gaara said softly.

With that said Gaara closed his eyes and fell asleep next to Yukiko.

**Arthurs Notes: well I don't gotta much to say the chapter says it all it's cute, and Naruto does have a point: can Gaara trust Yukiko so fast? Find out soon. Either way, Gaara found some lovin hehehe and got a hot steamy kiss too lol. Please review and look for the next ch ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7 Little White Lie

**Arthurs Notes: Ok so here is my next one of the story, here it starts to get all out of hand for Gaara and Yukiko they just keep getting into one lie after another. As you can see from the last ch Naruto doesn't trust Yukiko, I mean would you if someone like that was trying to kill a good friend and bring a war on the village. They even start to have more little fights like a couple, lol I got that from personnel experience no offence to my boyfriend but we do fight over the stupidest things and within minuets its fixed ^^.**

**I DO NO OWN NARUTO **

Ch 7: Little White Lie.

Yukiko could feel the morning light on her eyes. She refused to open them fearing that the events from last night were only a dream. She was afraid that she was still in the forest waiting for Gaara to come. She started to move around when she felt the sheet under her and noticed something...Gaara was gone. Yukiko shot up from the bed rather quickly, her fast actions made her feel dizzy for a few seconds. She placed her hand on her head and settled back sat back into bed; after it pasted she looked around for Gaara. She looked around the entire apartment with no trace of the Kazekage. She decided to go to the window and see if perhaps he was down in the town.

She ran her fingers through her black matted hair. As her hand trailed down her neck she felt something. Instead of the bulky device on her neck there was simply a smooth cloth there in its place. She pulled at it and sure enough it came off, the device had been taken off by Gaara. It was then she remembered; Temari had said that it would take someone from Suna to take it off. She smiled at the thought that Gaara trusted her now.

The day in Konoha was beautiful, and the people had already started out their days like any other.

_It's strange to still be here in this town. _Thought Yukiko. _I don't stay in one town for longer then a day._

Yukiko continued to look out at the people. She was somewhat startled when someone came behind her and held her close. Despite being alarmed she didn't react for she knew the embracer. Gaara held Yukiko close and kissed her on her head.

"Good Morning." He whispered to her as he laid his head on top of hers. She turned around and faced him; she hugged him.

"Good Morning Gaara-sama." Said Yukiko.

She held him tight, she didn't want to let him go. All Yukiko wanted to do was stay in the room and hold him all day to make up for the days that she was away from him in the forest.

"So what are we going to do today? I was thinking maybe we could go into town I want to find Naruto and thank him for..."

Yukiko took notice that Gaara's face had changed from a smile to a more serious expression.

"What's wrong Gaara-sama?" Asked Yukiko.

"Its nothing...don't worry about it." Answered Gaara.

He let go of Yukiko and walked away to the edge of the bed and sat down with his back to her.

"Gaara what aren't you telling me?" Asked Yukiko as she walked over and sat next to him. "You can tell Gaara-sama."

Gaara hesitated for a second but decided the truth was the only way out of this situation. He turned to Yukiko and sighed.

"Yukiko I have to go back home, to my village."

Yukiko face was blank.

"Ok when do we leave?" She Asked.

Obviously she didn't get the point when he said _I_ have to go back.

"No Yukiko when I say... I, I mean just _me. _You won't be accompanying me you're meant to stay here." Said Gaara.

"But why can't I go back with you?" She asked confused.

This is what Gaara wanted to avoid; Tsunade had sent a message, to his siblings saying that he'd be back home in a few days. She also stated that Yukiko was in captivity. How was he going to turn up with her after his siblings thought that she was now a prisoner of Konoha, and how could he explain that he had now fallen for her.

"Gaara-sama answer me. Why can't I go back with you?" Demanded Yukiko.

"Yukiko, I-I can't ta-take you with me." Said Gaara.

"Why? You still haven't answered my question!" Yelled Yukiko.

Gaara hung his head in despair. _How could I possibly think this would be easy._ He thought to himself.

"Yukiko I can't take you because…" He looked her straight in the eyes. "A message was sent out to the village and I just can't."

This still didn't help, in fact it only made matters worse because Gaara was beating around the bush to tell the real reason.

"What did the message say that I was dead or something?" Asked Yukiko.

"Well close enough." Muttered Gaara.

"Wh-why did you send something like that...after I told you I was sorry for leaving." Yukiko was taken aback by the fact that he had sent a message like that.

"Wait what! No I didn't send anything, I swear Yukiko I didn't. Tsunade is the one that did. She sent it when I was waiting for you to come back. I guess she didn't think I'd go look for you. She thought if she sent it, maybe my siblings would come for me."

Yukiko wanted to cry but held back her tears.

"I can't believe that you would lie to me Gaara-sama. I won't be mad if you just tell me the truth." Whimpered Yukiko.

She stood up from the bed; her back to Gaara.

"Yukiko I am telling you the truth, I didn't send it." Pleaded Gaara.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Yukiko screamed.

"WHY NOT!" Demanded Gaara.

He was clearly angry; he stood before her shaking from his frustration. All he was doing was trying to make her believe him. For the first time Gaara even wanted to hit her.

Yukiko didn't say anything, as Gaara slightly pushed her out of the way and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Asked Yukiko, as Gaara passed her and said not a word, "Gaara-sama?"

He slammed the door behind him. Yukiko ran to the door to follow him but it was locked.

_HE LOCKED ME IN!_

Yukiko glared at the closed door before her. She could easily break it and run but she had learned that running form things isn't always the best thing to do. She was angry and confused on what had just happened. She walked to a chair and placed in front of the door so she'd be right there when he returned...if he did. It took about 10 minutes for Gaara to come back. Only he didn't come back alone he brought Tsunade with him. She looked rather annoyed and bewildered that Gaara had pulled her out of her office.

"Tell her about the message you sent my siblings!" Gaara demanded. He knew he needed to respect Tsunade, but he wanted Yukiko to know the truth.

Tsunade gave Gaara a questionable look and sighed.

"Yukiko I sent out the message to Gaara's siblings. Portrayed myself as him and I put that you were our prisoner. I never thought that Gaara would actually go looking for you."

Tsunade didn't know what else to say, with the look on both Gaara's and Yukiko's face she could tell that her part in this fight was over. She turned around and made her way out of the room; she nodded at Gaara and closed the door behind her. Now neither of the two wanted moved nor say anything. Yukiko felt so stupid for not believing Gaara. She wanted to apologize, but seeing as she had never really done it before it was a little hard for her to say that she was wrong, or that she was sorry. So she continued to look away from Gaara.

Gaara was the first to speak.

"You heard the truth. Are you happy now?"

"..."

Gaara was frustrated and wanted to leave, as he turned to leave the room Yukiko quickly got up and grabbed Gaara by the hand. He stopped but didn't turn to look at her. So Yukiko walked around and put herself in front of the door making sure he still didn't try to leave. Still Gaara didn't look at her. Yukiko grabbed his face and turned it so that he was looking at her. She faintly smiled got on her tip-toes and kiss Gaara. When their lips met he closed his eyes and was no longer frustrated. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Yukiko placed her hand on his back and pulled at his shirt. She then began to cry. Gaara took notice and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Gaara I didn't mean to get mad to you, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Hey it's okay." Whispered Gaara.

He wiped the tears from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's go into town and look for Naruto."

"I thought you had to leave?" Replied Yukiko

Gaara shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it my siblings can't leave until their Kazekage is ready." Said Gaara with a smirk on his face.

His smile was warm and it made Yukiko feel better.

"Here." Said Gaara, as he handed Yukiko some fresh clothes. "I'm sure you'd like to change."

She blushed and nodded. After a quick shower Yukiko felt much better as she put on the clothes Gaara had given her. They where nothing special just some pants and a shirt that where the basic clothes a young Kunoichi wore in Konoha. She pulled back her hair and put on that gloves that she had. She came out and found Gaara waiting for her on the bed. Gaara decided that he would leave his gourd since they where just going to walk the town and look for Naruto

Once outside Gaara made several attempts to grab Yukiko's hand, but he was afraid that she wouldn't want to. Whenever he would get close to grabbing her hand someone would walk by or Yukiko would look up at him. This made him nervous and he would ball up his fist and look away.

_I have fought the strongest monsters including the one that was inside me and yet I can't hold a girls hand...I'm pathetic._ Thought Gaara to himself.

Yukiko found this cute so she decided to grab Gaara's hand and pretended to be interested in some of the Fans that where sold at a chart; that way she could bring him close.

"Awe my good Kazekage how are you today." Said the Fan merchant to Gaara as he bowed.

"Hello." Gaara returned the bow to the merchant.

The merchant looked over the Kazekages shoulder at Yukiko and their hands being joined.

"OH! And who is this lovely lady?" Asked the merchant as he bowed lower to Yukiko.

Yukiko blushed and returned the bow.

"Are you engaged to the Kazekage –sama?" Asked in the merchant in wonderment.

Both Yukiko and Gaara were taken aback. Gaara didn't know what to say. "Ano..."

"Of course they are." Answered Tsunade as she walked up to the two stunned shinobi.

Tsunade was joined by Gai and Kakashi.

"That's why the Kazekage came to Konoha to tell us the good news." Chirped Tsunade.

"Oh congratulations Kazekage and might I say what a fine woman you have pick to be your wife." The merchant stepped forward and shook hands with both Gaara and Yukiko.

Yukiko couldn't even move all this was happening so fast. She had to admit she was rather happy about Tsunade's remark, even if it was a lie.

"Well here you go my dear." Said the merchant as he handed Yukiko a beautiful white silk Fan that had black roses on it. " Think of it as a wedding gift." He mused.

The merchant then hugged both Gaara and Yukiko and shook their hands again, of course both were still in shock. Then others started to gather around them wondering what the big deal was.

"What's all the fuss about?" Asked a woman that was selling fish in a push cart.

"The young Kazekage and this young lady are to be married soon." Said the fan merchant.

Within seconds it seemed that the entire village knew of this lie.

"Do you think it wise that we tell everyone this little story Tsunade sama?" Asked Kakashi as he drew closer to the Hokage.

"Of course Kakashi. This way the villagers won't see her as a threat while she stays here when Gaara's leave."

"You're letting her stay here even after what she pulled?" Kakashi asked alarmed.

"I'm fully aware that her first impression wasn't a good one. However Naruto told me the Kazekage has feelings for her; feelings that this assassin shares. Naruto doesn't trust her so I've appointing him to watch over her. Besides I have faith that my shinobi won't fail me in protecting the village." Said Tsunade. "Oh and by the way she'll be going with you and your team on missions to keep her busy." Added Tsunade.

She made her way to the middle of the crowd that gathered. Kakashi looked bothered by this situation but he said nothing. He didn't want to argue with the Hokage. Gaara and Yukiko were now surrounded by hundreds of people that wanted to give them gifts, and their congratulations.

_Well at least my hands are covered that way people won't ask to see the ring or something._ Yukiko thought to herself.

She wanted to run back to the room just to get away from all the noise and fuss.

"All right everyone calm down there is only one way to settle this." Announced Tsunade.

She turned and looked at Gaara.

_Oh please don't let her say what I think she's going to say. _Gaara thought to himself.

"We'll just have to throw a grand wedding party for the two of them so we can show the Kazekage how happy we are him and his soon to be bride. So everyone please begin the preparations the party will be tonight!"

All the people let out shouts of joy and they all quickly scattered to get ready for the party. After everyone was gone Gaara turned to Tsunade

"What the hell is this all about?" Asked Gaara.

"What I thought you'd be happy I mean look we're even throwing you a party."

G: "But being engaged?"

"Don't worry Gaara, you want the people of Konoha to like Yukiko instead of fearing her right. Would you rather me tell everyone the truth about her?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer but really started to think about what Tsunade had just said.

_Her hearts in the right place so I can see where Tsunade is coming from. Maybe we can pull this off. _

"Thank you Hokage sama I really don't deserve this." Whispered Yukiko.

"I always believe in second chances my dear, so please don't ruin what I've given you," Replied Tsunade, "now we have to get you both the right attire for the party."

Tsunade lead the way as they set off to go look for something that would be right for the 'soon to be married couple.' Along the way to one of the stores they ran into Naruto and Sakura.

"Gaara sama!" Yelled Naruto as he walked over to the young Kazekage.

He noticed Yukiko was by his side and he gave her a smug look.

"So how are you?" Asked Naruto while eying Yukiko.

"Apparently I'm engaged." Blurted out Gaara.

"WHAT!" Yelled Naruto. "To her Gaara, come on just a few days ago she made a scene and could have killed some of our villagers! She's an assassin, have you forgotten what the fuck she tried to do to you?" Barked Naruto as he pointed at Yukiko.

Tsunade stepped in and grabbed Naruto by the back of his shirt and dragged him away from Gaara and Yukiko. Sakura turned around confused as her master dragged her boyfriend away. Once they were a good distance she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Shut up Naruto you baka the wedding is fake, it's a lie." Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry I sort of forgot to tell you I had something like this in mind. You know I asked you to keep an eye on this girl since she has to stay here in the leaf for some time. I had to come up with an idea on how to explain her presents here to the villagers. I decided marriage was the best answer." Said Tsunade.

Naruto turned around and looked at Yukiko. He wasn't sure what to think really. The shinobi in him told him she wasn't to be trusted. However Gaara was his friend and he really seemed to like her.

"So what do you want me to do then Baa chan?" Asked Naruto.

"Go along with the plan that they are engaged. This way we have no panic in the village and Gaara gets his little girlfriend. However if she slips up Naruto you know what needs to be done." Said Tsunade.

Naruto nodded his head and made his way back to his friends. He could hear Sakura asking questions.

_I wonder if Sakura chan will get mad that I didn't tell her what was going on with this Yukiko chick and Gaara_. Naruto thought to himself.

"I don't get it why would you pretend to be engaged." Sakura asked.

Naruto walked over and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. She looked up at him waiting for answers. Naruto explained everything to her; he even told her that both Yukiko and Gaara did in fact have feelings for each other. The pinkette's eyes widen at the news. She looked stunned when she realized what she had missed out on. However she knew Tsunade wouldn't let anything happen nor would her Naruto. She saw Yukiko shy away from Naruto's glares.

_It's hard to think that this girl could be such a threat._ Thought Sakura.

Sakura decided to take a chance and walked up to Yukiko.

"Yukiko if you'd like I'll help you find a wonderful Kimono for your 'wedding' party. We might even be able to find one that matches that fan that you got." Said Sakura with a smile on her face.

Yukiko smiled and nodded. "I would like that."

"Come on." Said Sakura as she grabbed her hand and took her inside the shop they were all standing in front of. Gaara started to follow them but he was stopped by Naruto's pink beauty.

"Wait what are you doing?" Asked Sakura.

"I'm coming in with you guys." Answered Gaara.

"No it's going to be a surprise." Said Sakura as she turned her gaze at Naruto.

"Naruto will you take Gaara to get him some new clothes for tonight?" She asked.

Before Naruto could answer Yukiko walked out of the shop and walked up to the blonde shinobi; she felt so small in front him. Naruto looked down at Yukiko waiting to see where she was going with this.

"Naruto thank you for helping Gaara last night; I wasn't thinking straight. I know you don't trust me, but I owe you for bringing Gaara and I back together." Said Yukiko softly.

She looked up to see a pair of intense cerulean blue eyes looking at her. Naruto didn't expect her to talk to him let alone thank him. He gave her a smirk and spoke.

"Gaara's my friend I'd do anything for him, even if I didn't agree with it."

Yukiko gave Naruto a smile and walked back inside the shop.

_We'll at least he talked to me this time_. Thought Yukiko.

Sakura looked at Naruto and she blew him a kiss. He smirk and winked at her; he knew Sakura could take care of herself. He nudged Gaara and the two set off leaving the kunoichi's behind. Once they were a few feet away Naruto looked at Gaara and sighed.

"To tell you the truth I don't know why Sakura asked me to help you. I mean she knows I'm bad at this stuff." Whined Naruto.

"Well it looks like Sakura really trusts you doesn't she. So you and Sakura are together then?" Asked Gaara.

Naruto wasn't expecting that question, but he nodded and blushed.

"I wanted to tell you but your little girlfriend kinda made me forget. We've been together for three years now." Said Naruto with a smile on his face. "But my personal life isn't the one that's important right now is it. No offense Gaara but I didn't think you could be happy with someone." Said Naruto.

"None taken. There something just different about Yukiko. I know the way we met wasn't very story book, but none the less I'm happy I met her." Answered Gaara.

Both of the shinobi walked in silence for a while

"So what do you want to wear to this big party of yours?" Asked Naruto.

Gaara smirked. "I don't know, but I do know of one thing I have to buy." Said Gaara as he turned to Naruto. "Do you think you could help buy it?"

"Sure I can try." Replied Naruto.

* * *

><p>Yukiko had never had so much fun before, and with shopping none the less. She never thought she could look so nice. After they had found the right kimono they headed out to look for some nice hair pieces to make the kimono even more beautiful.<p>

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Sakura asked as she tried a few of the hair pieces on Yukiko's.

"Ano ...like this?" Yukiko answered unsure of herself.

Sakura laughed. "You know you should let me cut it, I cut my own hair."

Sakura had lovely hair about shoulder length. Yukiko pondered this for a moment then decided that a new look wouldn't be so bad. She nodded her head slowly at Sakura who suddenly grabbed her by the hand and started to pull her out of the store.

"Great lets go back to your room and I'll cut it." Chirped Sakura.

They got back to Yukiko's and Sakura wasted no time forcing Yukiko to sit in a chair so she could get her hair ready for the night.

Sakura noticed Yukiko seemed a bit nervous.

"Are you scared?" Asked Sakura.

"Not really I trust you… I think." Said Yukiko nervously.

"Don't worry I do this all the time." Sakura giggled. "I even cut Naruto's hair too…oh wait that's not a very good example since his hair looks like mess all the time." Said Sakura as she giggled.

She brushed Yukiko's long black locks.

"So Yukiko do mind if I ask you a question?" asked Sakura as she played with Yukiko's hair thinking of what would look best.

"Sure what is it?" Asked Yukiko.

"What did you see in Gaara that made you fall for him so fast?"

Yukiko couldn't even explain it to herself.

"Well I think it's the fact that he's like me; for who I really am deep down inside. Yes we've only known each other a few days but he understands me and I understand him. We've both been hurt so much growing up, I never thought I'd ever find someone. That's all changed now that I know Gaara."

"Well that's a good answer, I can see where you're coming from. Naruto's always loved me I was just too blind to ever see it. Three years ago I finally saw him the way he always saw me." Said Sakura as she continued to brush Yukiko's hair. "Plus it doesn't hurt that he's hot." Giggled Sakura.

Yukiko Smiled. "Well Gaara's cute as well."

Both girls laughed and talk about other things, mainly Sakura telling her how much of a dork Naruto could be. Yukiko had never had any friends growing up and of course she never could talk about boys or how to do your hair. The only that she really knew was killing. When Sakura was done Yukiko really couldn't recognize herself. Her hair was about mid back in length and she had some that fell around her face, she was also given bangs that fell to the side covering her left eye.

"Thank you Sakura." Said Yukiko as she got up and hugged the pinkette.

"You're welcome Yukiko." Said Sakura. "come on it's getting late and the guys aren't back yet so I'll help you get ready that way I still have time for myself." Said Sakura.

* * *

><p>It was about four in the afternoon and Gaara and Naruto had not come back yet.<p>

"Where the hell are they?,' Asked Tsunade. "The party starts at five and I don't want to start a minute after!"

Sakura winced at her master's words, the last thing she wanted to see was her master mad. Sakura crossed her arms, waiting next to Yukiko. Sakura wore a light green kimono that had cherry blossoms all around the edges. Yukiko was starting to get nervous she wasn't sure if she looked nice enough.

"Yukiko are you okay?" Asked Sakura.

"Sakura do I look okay?" Yukiko asked nervously.

Yukiko was wearing a pearl white silk kimono with a black band around the waist. The kimono lay slightly off the shoulders showing off all the right things, but not too much of course. The sleeves and around the bottom where black as well. They were even able to find lovely silk gloves that way she would not directly touch the hands of the town's people. Her hair was up in a lose bun and they had place beautiful hair pin next to it. Her make up was done nicely by Sakura, if you hadn't seen her before you couldn't recognize her in the crowd.

Sakura smiled at her. "Of course you do, you look so beautiful. Gaara might just want to marry you tonight, if he ever gets here." Said Sakura.

Just then they heard outside the door rushing and shouting. Naruto came through the door and was panting.

"Sorry we're so late I forgot that I didn't have anything to wear either." Panted Naruto.

He was wearing a kimono very similar to the color of Sakura's. He handed Sakura an umbrella. "Here I thought it would match your kimono. I took a gamble on buying it but I know green is one of your favorite colors." Said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto that so sweet of you. You know me all too well." Said Sakura as she kissed his cheek.

"Where's Gaara at?" Asked Sakura.

"He's over there talking to Baa chan." Said Naruto as he pointed in the direction Gaara was. Naruto turned and did a double take as he looked at Yukiko. "Wow you did a good job Sakura I can hardly recognize her." Naruto looked at Yukiko. "You look really pretty for a fake bride Yukiko."

Yukiko blushed and nodded her thanks. Naruto walked over and handed her an umbrella as well. Just then Gaara walked up to his friends. He was wearing an all black kimono that had white stripes on the pants very much looking like a wedding kimono. Gaara's eyes had found Yukiko's and they seemed to be glued to her.

Naruto leaned in and whispered to Sakura. "So what do you think of her Sakura chan?" Asked Naruto.

"She seems really nice Naruto I don't think she's a danger any longer." Answered Sakura.

"I know Gaara really likes her, I want to trust her. Well let's give them some privacy for now." Said Naruto. As they walked out Naruto gave Gaara a thumbs up while Sakura winked at Yukiko.

"Yukiko y-you look so...beautiful." Said Gaara in awe.

"You think so, because I feel really stupid." Answered Yukiko.

Gaara chuckled. "I feel the same way."

Gaara smiled and walked towards her. He couldn't help feel afraid that if he touched her she would break, for she looked so fragile and fair like a porcelain doll.

Yukiko touched Gaara's cheek.

"I love you Gaara-sama."

"I love you more the anything Yukiko." Whispered Gaara.

And just as their lips met the door was pushed opened and two figures walked in.

**Arthurs Notes: OMG they are engaged! Would you ever see Gaara sama getting married its hard to think of uh. So we got a big party coming up and two mystery people just came in who could they be? Even though the whole party is a lie you can tell that they are happy and it will give them a chance to be together and a real couple. Besides this way Naruto kun can start to warm to her….maybe I mean they are all giving her a second chance lets see if this yellow haired shinobi can trust her but more importantly can Gaara and Yukiko look like an engaged couple to Konoha. Please review and stay tune for the next ch ^^ **


	8. Chapter 8 Trouble in Paradise

**Arthurs notes: uh oh! It looks like Gaara might be in trouble, and he is gonna have to really explain the situation. So shall Tsunade's plan back and will Gaara have to leave for his village and is Yukiko gonna have to be locked up in a cell. Well I can't ruin the story your just gonna have to read it yourself. Of course I tried my best so please review and let me know how I'm doing ^^.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

Ch 8: Trouble in Paradise

"What the hell is going on here?"

The shrill voice made Gaara's ears ring; he knew who it was and pulled away from Yukiko's lips even though he didn't want to. There sure enough in the door way stood Kankuro and Temari.

"Kankuro Temari? What are you guys doing here?" Gaara asked.

He knew Tsunade had sent the message, but he didn't think they'd come all the way.

"We just thought it would be best to come get you Gaara instead of you traveling with guards only." Answered Temari.

Gaara's older sister glared at Yukiko. For awhile no one said anything, there was total silence in the room. Yukiko hid behind Gaara holding his hand starting down Temari. The two kunoichi's had their own personal war going on. Kankuro was the first to finally break the silence.

"So like we asked before what's going on here Gaara? We send you to hand over this assassin to Konoha and now you're going to marry her?" Asked Kankuro.

"He is not going to marry her Kankuro! This is not going to happen we are leaving right now!" Demanded Temari.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"We aren't getting married this is all part of the Hokage's plan to make Yukiko feel welcomed in the village. This way she's comfortable while I'm away." Said Gaara calmly.

"Who gives a shit how she feels! Besides she should be in a cell locked up." Yelled Temari.

Before Gaara could say anything else, Shikamaru and Naruto walked into the room.

S: "Hey Gaara Tsunade is starting to get…"

Shikamaru froze he couldn't finish his sentence. He started at Temari and all she could do was stare back at him. Shikamaru hadn't seen her in a year. The last time they had spoken it ended in an argument. Shikamaru and Temari had actually been in a somewhat romantic relationship. The only time they had together was when ever Temari traveled to Konoha on business and of course or the other way around for Shikamaru. They were never a couple that was out there in the open about their relationship so no one knew about these two's love affair. Whenever the two shinobi's would have missions in the others village they would take advantage of what time they did have.

However Shikamaru started to feel that the long distance was destroying their relationship, so after trying for three years he finally ended it with Temari. After all this time they hadn't spoken and Temari couldn't forgive him, even though she still loved him. Temari slowly came back to her sense she wanted to tear him a new one but she had to deal with her younger brother right now.

"Where is the Hokage? I wish to speak to her." Temari spoke softly. She was trying her best not to shake with anger.

Shikamaru walked out of the room and left Naruto there with one eyebrow raised in confusion. Kankuro was also confused as he looked at his sister, she had gone from being upset at Gaara and Yukiko to being upset and maybe even flustered by Shikamaru. Moments later Shikamaru and Tsunade entered the room to speak to Temari.

"Awe Yukiko Gaara you both look wonderful." Said Tsunade as she entered the room in a bright red kimono with a high slit in the front. She turned her head slowly and noticed Kankuro and Temari.

"How wonderful you both were able to make it to your brother's engagement party!" Said Tsunade in a slurred voice, it was apparent she had been drinking even now she had a glass of sake in her hand.

"We don't have time for your games Tsunade what the fuck is going on here?" Yelled Temari.

Kankuro winced at his sister words. She was clearly pissed if she was talking to the Hokage like this, however he also wanted answers.

Tsunade leaned to the side and stumbled into Naruto; her large breasts hit him in the face and she spilled some of her sake. Naruto blushed and helped Tsunade get her balance back. She giggled and patted Naruto on the head.

"Good boy." Said Tsunade as Naruto held her steady.

Tsunade's behavior wasn't making Temari any happier.

"Come Gaara you should start to get ready to leave so we can take Yukiko to a cell and we can head home." Said Kankuro.

He stepped forward to grab Yukiko but Gaara moved in front of her. Gaara didn't say anything he just simply shook his head as he continued to protect Yukiko. Naruto was getting concerned but he had his hands full with Tsunade.

"I don't understand if you don't want her in a cell then why send the hawk saying that…"

"I never sent the hawk, well that's not entirely true I did tell Tsunade to send to a message to Suna. However I wanted it to say that I was fine."

Gaara looked back at the Hokage as she played with Naruto's hair. He knew her intentions were good, but now it had turned into a mess.

"I'm sorry that you had to come all the way over here. I wanted to stay a little longer with Yukiko. I really care for her so I want to stop hearing all this nonsense about locking her up in a cell. True it's a shock to you but you weren't here to see what's happened in the last few days; I love her." Said Gaara.

"You're being an idiot Gaara!" Snapped Temari. "I honestly can't believe the shit you're trying to feed us. Can't you see that she's a monster she's acting like this to get closer to you so she can finish her job! She doesn't love you and you don't love her Gaara."

"Temari shut up!" Yelled Shikamaru. "What the hell do you know about love Temari?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari's eyes widen, she couldn't believe Shikamaru had just said that. The room was silent no one knew what to do, every signal one of them could feel the tension between these two ex's. Finally Tsunade looked around at the young bickering shinobi.

"Why the hell is everyone yelling, this is a party for crying out loud." Said Tsunade, as she threw her hands in the air.

Naruto did his best to make sure the busty Hokage didn't fall.

_Damn Tsunade is heavy I know all her weight is in her frekin tits._ Thought Naruto.

T: "I don't care what anyone says we're leaving.."

"Temari." Interrupted Tsunade in a serious voice. "They aren't going anywhere they're staying here for the night. The two of you are welcomed to stay as well." Kankuro looked at Temari for her reaction. Temari had nothing to say it seemed everyone was against her. She nodded her head and remained quiet. After a few awkward minutes of silence they started to hear music coming for the main room where the party was being held.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Tsunade; she was still leaning on Naruto.

"Tsunade sama it looks like Shizune has taken matters into her own hands. It's past 5 o clock and the honored quests are late." Said Shikamaru.

Suddenly Sakura poked her head into the room.

"Shisho people are starting to ask what the holdup is." Before she could add more to her comment she surveyed the situation in the room. She saw Gaara standing in front of Yukiko as if he was protecting her from his siblings. Shikamaru looked rather annoyed, he wasn't his usual lazy self. Then Sakura noticed that Tsunade was all over Naruto. Naruto gave Sakura an embarrassed smile. Tsunade took a drink from her cup and looked at Sakura.

"Tell Shizune to start serving drinks and food we shall be out soon." Tsunade took a wobbly step towards the awaiting couple, but with Naruto's help she arrived to her destination. She placed her hands on Gaara's shoulders.

"I understand that this mix up is my fault." She turned her gaze at Temari. "I know you may not trust her and for good reasons. Even Konoha's little fox is still wary of her." Said Tsunade as she brushed her fingers on Naruto's whiskers.

Naruto rolled his eyes and held Tsunade tightly.

"However please just for tonight please trust me as Hokage of this village. I may be a little tipsy but I know what I'm doing." Said Tsunade.

"Fair enough Tsunade sama but we're leaving tomorrow no exceptions." Said Kankuro. "I don't see the harm on going to this party for our brother. Might as well have some fun since we came all the way." Said Kankuro. He walked up to his brother and placed his hands on Gaara's shoulder. He smiled at his little brother and looked back at his older sister. Temari gave both her brothers an evil eye and looked in other direction.

She still hadn't said a word since Shikamaru called her out. Gaara knew she didn't trust Yukiko entirely. In some sense Gaara really didn't care if he did get approval from his siblings or not. Granted it would make things easier but he wouldn't care as long as he had this person in his life.

"Come Gaara, Yukiko we can't leave your guest waiting." Said Tsunade. She looked down at Naruto and winked at him.

"I can take it from here cutie." Purred Tsunade as she pried Naruto's arms from her waist.

Naruto blushed as Tsunade stroked his whiskers once more before departing. She made her way out of the room and wrapped one of her slender arms around Shikamaru.

"Awe Shikamaru you have such nice hair you should wear it down more often. That would be a good look for you, I know Ino would like it." Said Tsunade as she took another swig of her drink.

Shikamaru looked nervous and uncomfortable as he led Tsunade to the party. Sakura made way to let her master and Shikamaru threw the door. Sakura noticed that Shikamaru was pleading her to help him out with her master. Tsunade was a drinker and an affection one at that. Sakura giggled as the two left the room. She heard Shikamaru mumble, all she could make out was the word troublesome.

Naruto walked up to Sakura as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank god you came in when you did; Baa chan can be such a handful when she drinks." Said Naruto.

"Awe its okay besides she's Shizune's problem now." Giggled Sakura.

With that said Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's and they made their way to the party; Gaara and Yukiko were right behind them. This left Temari and Kankuro alone in the room. Once Kankuro knew everyone was gone he turned to his sister.

"What the hell was that all about Tem?"

"What do you mean, I was upset just like you were about Gaara and his new girlfriend." Said Temari. She didn't want her brother to keep asking questions on her behavior. She started to walk towards the door when one of Kankuro's puppets came out and closed it.

Temari turned and saw the chakra string coming from her brother's fingers.

"Bullshit! I'm not as stupid as I look Tem what was that with Shikamaru?"

Temari blushed and she turned her gaze away from her brother.

T: "That was nothing it's all in the past Kankuro."

"So you two did have something going one back then." With that he let the strings fall to the ground so his sister could pass.

* * *

><p>Yukiko and Gaara were lead by Shikamaru to a pair of grand double doors. They were told to wait there until they heard Tsunade introduce them. As time passed Yukiko grew more nervous she was still upset at the things that were said about her and to Gaara. At least his brother seemed more understand then his sister. Gaara looked down and saw that Yukiko was nervous her breathing was getting heavier, he squeezed her hand as he leaned in to kiss her head.<p>

"You okay?" Asked Gaara as he smiled at his beautiful faux bride.

"Yes I am." At that point they heard Tsunade call them which meant it was time for their time to be the center of attention.

"You ready?" Asked Gaara.

The two young shinobi walked forward and entered the room that was filled with cheering and excitement; hand in hand.

**Arthurs Notes: hahahahahaha! That was great I had to add the family drama with the Suna siblings and Yukiko. And with all the background romance between Temari and Shikamaru. Of course we I could not resist the whole part with Tsunade and her being drunk I mean we all know she in funny drunk and that woman has got some bug tits lol. Please review let me know how I did but most of all enjoy ^^ **


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions over Sake

**Arthurs notes: Hello everyone another chapter yay :D Anyhow I found now this chapter hard because there were so many people to write about. Now since it is a party and all it is going to be over a 4 to 5 hour period with all the mingling and wishes for Yukiko and Gaara. I hope you enjoy it and that I did a good job. Please review and let me know how I did. **

**I do not own Naruto. Sigh Nor Gaara **

Ch 9: Confessions over Sake

Gaara and Yukiko entered the room that was used in the past for the chunnin exams, but now it resembled a grand hall. It was apparent that Tsunade and Shizune had been working all day on decorating. There were dozens of large round tables with different assortments of flowers set perfectly around the room. There were also beautiful candles on the tables and along the floor. White and sliver silk fabric hung down from the ceiling. At the end of the hall was a long table that had many different types of food, plus a delicious looking cake. As they entered the hall they were welcomed by an explosion of cheer from the villagers.

Gaara looked around and saw all the familiar faces of his peers that he had not seen in so long. Gaara felt Yukiko's grip tighten around his hand as they walked towards the coward of young shinobi. Yukiko was nervous to say the least since she was surrounded by Gaara's friends, their sensei's, and the rest of Konoha. Team Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai all walked closer to the happy yet anxious couple. They were all bursting with questions for them, especially the girls. They were all too eager to ask questions, while the guys mingle among themselves. They plotted on how they could steal away a few drinks.

"Congratulations Gaara sama!" said Lee as he stepped forward to shake both his and Yukiko's hands.

"Congrats." said Shikamaru and Ino unison as they held hands.

Yukiko could see Ino looking her over from head to toe, this made Yukiko move closer to Gaara; he griped her shoulder to show off their affection.

"So, Gaara finally landed himself a woman." said Kiba as he and Hinata came up to the couple, he patted Gaara on the shoulder and Hinata hugged Yukiko.

"I have read about these, and I wish you both the best." said Sai as he bowed to them both.

Slowly Yukiko and Gaara were being pulled apart by more of their peers and villagers coming closer. They all knew Gaara was the Kazekage but they wanted a closer look at the girl he had chosen to be his bride. As they were being pulled apart Yukiko nervously looked at her partner as all the females started to abandon their counter parts and flock towards her in a large swarm. Gaara smiled and winked to let her know it would be okay. Naruto held a drink up getting ready to start a toast for his friend. All the guys came towards Naruto to show their congratulations to their friend. Naruto handed a drink to Gaara and already he could smell the sake in it.

"Have you guys been spiking the drinks?" asked Gaara as he looked around. It was then that he noticed most of the guys, except Lee, had lightly rosy cheeks.

Naruto slyly smiled. "So its not like Baa chan will notice, she too drunk to notice anything," said Naruto as he pulled out a small flask from his robes, "besides why let the sensei's and Hokage have all the fun."

"That's right the Kazekage should be allowed to drink some at his engagement party." said Kiba, as he persuaded Gaara to drink up.

Gaara reluctantly took the drink and sighed.

Yukiko stared blankly at all the young kunoichi's before her. She had never been asked so many questions before. A few examples were how they met, what was Gaara like behind closed doors, how long had they been dating, and were they both planning on having a big wedding. These were all questions she had no answers to she didn't know where to start. She was starting to like the sound of being a captive assassin that was all alone in a cell.

"Girls, girls calm down give her some room to breathe." Slurred Tsunade as she came stumbling behind Yukiko. The busty Hokage now had a new drink in her hand.

"Sorry shisho this is just different for us, we're so use to hearing news of missions, and war, but never about a wedding." said Sakura.

All the girls giggled, Tsunade looked around and saw all the young kunoichi and realized they were still teenagers, and yet some of her best warriors. She smiled and nodded leaving the young women to gossip. Yukiko looked over at Gaara and the rest of the guys as they stood around laughing and drinking. It was the first time that she had seen him act so laid back. She noticed the color of his cheeks, they had a light hint of red.

_Perhaps alcohol had something to do with it. _Thought Yukiko.

She continued to stare at him when she felt someone lightly nudge her side. It was Tenten she smiled and passed Yukiko a glass of pink punch. Before she took a drink she could smell the sake in the punch, but unlike Gaara she didn't care she needed the alcohol to take the edge off her nerves.

"So Yukiko, now that Tsunade is gone start answering our question starting with…how is the Kazekage in bed?" asked Ino with a sly grin on her face.

Yukiko choked on her drink, she looked at Ino's grin and noticed that Tenten and Sakura had inched closer to hear her answer. Hinata didn't budge; she simply blushed at Ino's embarrassing question. Yukiko looked at the floor and took another swig of her sake infused punch. When she was done she nibbled on the side of the glass not knowing how to respond to Ino. She was certain that one of the guys would ask Gaara the same question, but she had no idea how he'd respond. After a few more moments of silence it was apparent that Yukiko was not going to answer Ino's question so easily. Sakura could tell that she was feeling uneasy.

_I really don't think lying is the best thing to do, I mean I'm already caught in a lie right now. Oh Gaara-sama what should I say? _Thought Yukiko.

"Yukiko?" asked Sakura, as she placed a concerned hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever been intimate with Gaara-sama?"

"My silence should answer that…"

Yukiko felt her face turning warm, and it wasn't from the sake.

"So you guys are engaged and you still haven't given him a test drive?" asked Ino.

"God pig you make him sound like something she's going to buy!" protested Sakura.

"I think it's sweet; they're waiting for the right moment, that's all." replied Hinata timidly.

"Well he is Kazekage so he's busy, it's not like we have time together." said Yukiko. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, however Ino wasn't satisfied.

"So, he can still make some time for you…we have to fix this." muttered Ino.

With that said she walked away and grabbed another two drinks. She wandered towards the men and pulled her boyfriend from the crowd. She dragged him over to her friends and handed Tenten the two drinks. Tenten added some sake and passed one to Yukiko, the other went to Shikamaru. Ino pulled her boyfriend down to her level and whispered something in his ear.

"Ino is that really necessary?" He asked looking bothered at his girlfriend's request.

"Yes." She protested back in a hushed voice. "Just think if you were in his shoes for a moment."

Shikamaru pondered this for a brief second and shuddered. "But it's so troublesome."

"Do it! Or no sex for a week Mr. logic." snapped Ino.

She turned around quickly to rejoin her friends leaving Shikamaru dumbfounded and annoyed. He slowly walked back to his friends and handed Gaara the drink. Most of the guys started to tease and laugh at him.

"Boy does someone have you whooped Shikamaru." laughed Kiba.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he leaned over to Kiba and told him what Ino's plan was. He hit his back indicating that he pass on the news. Slowly the news made its way among them until finally it reached Naruto. He looked at Gaara and gave him a sly smirk.

"Come on Gaara drink up for crying out loud!" teased Naruto.

"Well what are you waiting for Yukiko drink up I told you we are going to fix your little set back with your Kazekage." said Ino with a grin.

She sipped her drink while Sakura and Tenten stood behind her.

"Yeah Yukiko go ahead and drink up." said Naruto as he threw his arms around Sakura's shoulders.

"Naruto what are you doing here, go back with the guys your ruining the fun." teased Tenten.

Naruto replied with a sly grin on his face as he hung on to his love tighter.

"I'm only here to ask Sakura if we can have her flask of sake." replied Naruto innocently.

"You already ran out babe?" asked Sakura surprised.

"The answer is no!" snapped Ino. "You and Shikamaru should know that forehead and I love to drink and we came prepared."

"Sorry Naruto but the pig has a point." replied Sakura.

Naruto pouted at his defeat and kissed Sakura's head before returning to his circle of companions.

"So where were we oh right," said Ino as she turned to Yukiko, "hurry up and drink this is going to help fix your dilemma."

"Really Ino we don't mind waiting," said Yukiko as she looked to Ino and the other kunoichi's, "it's not something that we are trying to push, like Hinata said we're just waiting for the right time is all."

"Yeah I know but drinking makes every time special take it from Me." said Ino.

Sakura sighed at her best friends answer. Tenten giggled and made her way closer to Yukiko.

"Okay I have another question for you Yukiko," asked Tenten, "have you two even kissed?"

_This is an easy one at least I know the answer. _Thought Yukiko.

"Yes we have kissed before." Replied Yukiko as she sipped her drink.

"And how was it?" Inquired Tenten.

Yukiko didn't think this would be a two part question. The only time they had kissed was in private and their first passionate kiss in front of Naruto.

Instead she chose a different approach, she turned and gave the group a women a sly grin. She had somehow found the courage to walk to her 'Fiancé' and wedged herself in between him and Neji.

"Is everything okay?" asked Gaara.

Yukiko nodded as she thought of her next plan of action. Moving to him was the easy part, but making a move in the middle of everyone was much more daunting. Everyone was under the impression that she and Gaara had been an item for some time now. However that wasn't the truth, in fact it had only been two days.

_Okay killing I can do, being a girl or girlfriend not so well. _Thought Yukiko.

She gathered her wits and drank the rest of her punch in one swig. She then slowly started to play with the hair on the back of Gaara's neck, which made him twitch. A grinned spread on his face as memories of their trip back from the forest flooded his mind.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked as he leaned down whispering in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about my dear Kazekage." She cooed with a small devilish grin on her face.

"I see." replied Gaara.

He looked over and saw all the girls, and even some of the villagers intently looking at their every move.

"So you're playing that game for them, well it only seems right." said Gaara.

He pulled away and gently nibbled on her ear making her entire body quiver from head to toe. At this point both groups were very intent at the action they were witnessing. In a way for all of them it would have seem all true even Gaara and Yukiko were starting to believe it. Before Gaara could entirely pull away from her Yukiko she pulled his lips to meet hers for a passionate kiss. Every time their lips met, even if for an instant everything and everyone around them disappeared. Gaara was caught off guard but he quickly accepted his loves lips against his and wrapped his arms around her small waist. This kiss was different from the one in the forest. Yukiko started to tug at Gaara's hair; one of his hands had traveled to one of her hips. Their tongues dominated for control over one another. They hadn't even realized all the noise and commotion that was being made around them. After several minutes the young couple finally pulled apart, just to gasp for air. They were both breathing heavily, Gaara's hair was slightly messy and Yukiko's cheeks were red.

"Well it seems that you two are enjoying yourselves." said Tsunade.

The young couple pulled apart even further as they looked at the 5th Hokage. She had returned with of course another full glass of sake. She was being held up by Shizune and Kakashi.

"You two need start mingling with more of the town's people. Gaara they are just dying to meet your bride."

With that said Tsunade rocked side to side; Kakashi did his best to keep a firm hold around the Hokage.

"I think Tsunade-sama is right." said Kakashi as he watched the drunken Hokage play with Shizune's hair.

"Just make you're rounds, like she said a lot of people want to see who the young Kazekage has picked for his bride." said Kakashi.

Gaara and Yukiko knew that they were both right and at least for the time being it got them away from Ino's plan. All the young Shinobis watched as Kakashi and Shizune led Tsunade away. The young couples slowly made their way to the front of the hall where the food was. Of course as Gaara and Yukiko walked by they were stopped by almost by every other person. They all wanted to get an up close look at Yukiko, and to congratulate Gaara on finding himself such a wonderful kunoichi to be his. Yukiko was flattered that everyone thought she was so pretty, and that they made such a cute couple. Between all the couples Yukiko finally found time to ask the two main questions that she had wanted to ask Gaara all night.

"When they ask how long we have been together what do I say to them Gaara? Most of them are asking how you proposed to me I have no idea what to say to these two questions, I feel stupid." Muttered Yukiko.

"I hadn't thought of that either, most of the guys have been asking me that but since Naruto is there he changes the subject fast," said Gaara as he pondered possible answers, "I suppose that we could tell everyone that we have been together for almost three years. I'm not sure what to say when it comes to how I proposed." said Gaara.

"I'll come up with something Gaara." replied Yukiko.

With that said she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

Along the way another large group of young kunoichi started to bombard Yukiko again with questions. This time Gaara could feel that he was slowly being pushed away from her. Before he was completely pushed away Gaara leaned in close and kissed her again. Once more there was a lot of commotion and giggling from the girls.

"I love you, have fun." said Gaara.

With that said he made his way out of the tight crowd that was suffocating him. As he walked towards the front of the hall he looked back and saw Yukiko gossiping and laughing with the young kunoichi. Even though she still looked a tad nervous he could see that she was starting to relax and enjoy herself. The young Kazekage smiled and continued on route when he noticed someone standing in the corner of the room; it was Kankuro. Gaara slowly made his way towards his older brother, receiving many congratulations in the process.

"I'm surprised you actually decided to come Kankuro." said Gaara with a bit of awe in his voice.

"I couldn't miss this for my little brother." answered Kankuro, sipping from a drink that he was holding.

"_Keh_ don't fake that brotherly affection crap with me," groaned Gaara as he rolled his eyes, "you were never good at it anyways, if anything you're just worried about your Kazekage." said Gaara.

Kankuro smirked and nodded his head; his brother had seen right through his ruse.

"Alright, alright." replied Kankuro.

He turned his head and looked at Yukiko; lowered his head slowly.

"Can you really trust her Gaara? I mean you met under some interesting conditions." replied Kankuro.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life, she's the one," whispered Gaara, "so accept my decision because my minds made up, I don't need yours or Temari's approval." said Gaara.

"I trust your judgment Gaara." said Kankuro as he placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder. The young Kazekage smiled and felt another on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and saw Temari standing behind him.

"We don't think its right but we respect your decision," said Temari as she gave Gaara a forced smile, "just know that if she hurts you I'll kill her."

With that said Gaara's smile quickly faded, and Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Great way to kill a moment Temari." said Kankuro as he took a swig of his drink.

"I'm leaving enjoy yourselves," said Gaara as he walked away from his siblings, "we'll meet you at the gates at 11 o'clock."

"We?" asked Temari and Kankuro unison.

"Yes Yukiko and I." answered Gaara.

He left both his siblings speechless as he made his way to gather Yukiko.

"Excuse my ladies but may I steal back my fiancée?" Gaara asked sweetly.

The girl's giggled and nodded in approval. Gaara grabbed Yukiko's hand and he led her to the back of the hall. As they left from the group they were able to make out the phrase 'She's so lucky.'

The couple was able to find Naruto and Sakura after another hour of mingling among their guest. It didn't seem like much but since Yukiko was not use to it she was exhausted, this was the most time she had spent around people.

"So you two having fun or what?" asked Naruto.

It was apparent he was tipsier then before they had left the group. Yet that had not stopped him from drinking since he had another drink in his hand.

"I think you should slow down Naruto." said Gaara as he helped his friend keep his balance.

"Nonsense it's a party." said Naruto as he stumbled over and leaned on Sakura.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Besides you two need to keep drinking Ino said so." said Naruto as he winked at Yukiko.

Just then Ino came along with Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Actually we should get going I need to be leaving tomorrow, my siblings and I leave at …" Gaara was cut off mid-sentence.

"All the more reason to drink!" yelled Naruto.

"Yeah remember Yukiko we have to _fix_ something." added Ino with a smirk.

Yukiko started to blush as she looked up at Gaara, he apparently had no idea what was going on. Naruto and Ino started to make two last drinks for them, but what Gaara and Yukiko didn't know was that these drinks were much stronger. Ino and Naruto gave one another a sly grin and handed the couple their drinks.

"We promise after these you two can leave." said Naruto.

The couple drank their last drinks for the night and quickly felt the effects of the extra sake. Gaara's face was starting to feel warm. As they stood and talked to their friends Gaara couldn't help but get touchy with Yukiko. It seemed that his hands could not stay still. It was a side of Gaara that no one had seen, yet the good thing was that the Kazekage still had control over what he was doing. Once again his emotions were driving his every action and he wished to see were it could lead.

"I think we should call it a night the Kazekage is well, tired." said Yukiko politely.

She playfully looked into Gaara's face and smiled, she just wanted a reason to leave.

"Sure he's _tired_," Said Ino, she knew her job was done, "well you two have a good night then."

They wished everyone a good night and began looking for Tsunade. They party was her idea and it had after all gone so well; they needed to give her their thanks. They found her propped up on Kakashi and Shizune's shoulders. After seeing her current condition they decided to say thanks tomorrow. They finally left the grand hall after what seemed like another hour of dodging villagers and friends. They used their stealthy shinobi skills towards Gaara apartment.

"Kazekage-sama?"

_Now what? _Thought Gaara

He was starting to get upset, he really wanted some alone time with Yukiko before he left; and sleeping didn't count much. Gaara turned to see Gai and Kakashi coming their way. Some how, Kakashi had gotten away from the Hokage.

"Where is the young couple going?" asked Gai.

"I leave tomorrow morning so we decided to make it an early night." answered the Kazekage.

He was starting to get frustrated and not to mention a huge boner.

"Would you like that we escort you Gaara sama?" asked Kakashi.

He was not sure that he should be walking the streets at night, not to mention with the assassin, with no one else around.

"No we'll be just fine." said Gaara.

He nodded his thanks to both Kakashi and Gai as he wrapped his arm around Yukiko.

"Thank you Gai thank you Kakashi."

Gaara and Yukiko continued to walk in silence just making sure that no one was following them. Then after a few moments Yukiko pushed Gaara against a door and began to kiss him; she let her tongue roll in his mouth. Gaara couldn't contain himself he wasn't sure what was taking over him now. Maybe it was the last drink Naruto had given him or it could be the fact that his girlfriend was stopping him every second to kiss him and tug and his robes and hair. He knew that she wanted to be alone just as bad as he wanted.

Once they made it to the apartment they wasted no time what so ever. Yukiko once again pushed Gaara up against the door as he untied the belt that she had wrapped around her kimono. Once the belt was off Gaara flung it across the room and started to kiss and nibble on Yukiko's neck and collar bone. This was pleasure that Yukiko had never felt before, she bit down on her lip muffling her moans. She started to pull on his hair showing that she enjoyed it. Gaara looked up at his love and saw her flushed face. He opened the delicate kimono and placed his hands on Yukiko hips. He then pulled back to take in all the beauty of his love; he took in her petite form in the silk black bra and panties she wore. Yukiko bashfully turned to the side having her bangs cover her eyes.

"No Yukiko look at me." whispered Gaara.

He gently grabbed her face and looked into her sliver moon eyes.

"You're beautiful." said Gaara as he gave her a warm smile.

_No one has ever told me that before. _Thought Yukiko.

She smiled at him and pulled him close. She lightly pecked him on the lips, Gaara wasn't satisfied and he roughly pulled her close to deepen the kiss. As Gaara's tongue entered her mouth Yukiko started to fumble with his belt to his kimono; she was finally able to get it undone. She tugged at the layers of fabric finally she was able to get them all off. She ran her hands down the Kazekages bare back to feel his smooth skin. As Gaara's tongue entered her mouth she pushed back playfully; this made him go crazy. Gaara lifted her by the hips and she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. The two young lovers were now at eye level. Gaara took a few steps forward and pin Yukiko against the opposite wall. He used one hand to pin both of hers up on the wall and once again he started to lick and kiss her neck. His other hand started to make his way to her stomach as he felt her soft pale skin under his fingers. He then inched his way to one of her breasts and carefully kneading it while he playfully rubbed her perky nipple.

"Ahh Gaara sama!" cried out Yukiko.

Gaara continued to hear the moans from his love as he played with her nipple in his hand. He then pulled down her bra exposing her breasts. He slowly began to lick her nipple and began engulfing it entirely in his mouth. Yukiko let out another low moan and in retaliation she starting thrusting her hips forward. It was apparent that the Kazekage was already hard and with her moaning and now thrusting it was not helping matters.

_Two can play that game thought Gaara_.

Gaara then pulled Yukiko from the wall and held onto her as he led them both into the room. He gently placed his lover down on the bed. Gaara started to remove his boxers; Yukiko watched and took in every inch of him. She looked at his well framed body. The Kazekage took notice and smiled as he tried not to turn red. Gaara leaned in and pinned Yukiko to the bed; she lay motionless underneath him.

The position began to make Yukiko panic, Gaara continued kiss her neck and cheek unaware of her feelings. Gaara straddled himself over her delicate body and held down arms; memories flooded Yukiko's mind.

"_Come on you stupid girl!"_

"_NO!" _

"Gaara sama get off please!" Yelled Yukiko as she pushed her lover off her and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Gaara quickly followed behind her with concern to the bathroom. He stood by the door as he listened to Yukiko finish. Everything was going great; he didn't know what went wrong. Yukiko rose from the floor while she flushed the toilet, then slowly made her way to the sink to wash her face and mouth out. On their trip back to Konoha from the forest Yukiko kept one secret from him, she was not sure how he would react. She didn't believe their relationship would be progressing so quickly. Yukiko turned off the faucet and let her head hang over the sink, all the while Gaara was still standing by the door not knowing what to do.

_Even after all this time I can't forget him…It's not fair to me or Gaara-sama. _Thought Yukiko.

She was on the verge of tears when she felt the warmth of his hand caress her back.

She slowly lifted her face and saw that Gaara was inches from hers. She stared into his aquamarine eyes and saw the concern they held for her.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama. I'm just not…feeling well it must of been that last drink or somthing." said Yukiko.

She tried her best to convince him but she couldn't look straight into those eyes.

"No you're lying," said Gaara as he slowly lifted her head, "if I was to forward or something then just say and…"

"No Gaara it's not that at all," said Yukiko as she looked up at the Kazekage, "in fact it has nothing to do with you."

"Then what's wrong?" asked Gaara even more puzzled.

"I don't know how to explain this to you I didn't know what you would say."

"…" Gaara waited for her to speak

"When I was around seven Gaara… I was raped, by my father." She uttered, as she hung her head in shame.

Gaara's eyes widen in horror, he knew that she had her share of demons but nothing like this. He started to hear her small whimpers and he quickly embraced her to let her know that she was safe. As he held her he started to feel rage over take him for the fact that some had done this to her.

"I'm so sorry Yukiko, we don't have to do anything like this again if don't want to." said Gaara.

"No Gaara sama! I don't want you to think that this is because of you," said Yukiko, "it's just that I've never been with another man so it's odd…. I just need time is all."

"And that's fine with me," said Gaara gently.

He kissed her forehead and held her close again.

"Now I think we have to get to bed since unfortunately I do have to leave in the morning."

They both walked out of the bathroom and to bed were Gaara pulled the covers over the both of them. The young Kazekage laid on his back with one arm under his head and the other wrapped tightly around his petite lovers waist. Yukiko had her head on Gaara's chest and playfully ran her finger up and down his body. After a few minutes she started to feel her eyes getting heavy and was ready to fall asleep.

"Yukiko?" asked Gaara, afraid that she was already asleep.

"Hmmmm?" she answered back as she opened one eyed and looked up at Gaara.

"What happened to your father?"

Yukiko gave him a devilish smile, "I killed him Gaara sama." With that said Yukiko eyes couldn't stay open any longer and they closed as she fell asleep.

**Arthurs Notes: yay it's done! Sorry it took so long but like I said this ch was hard since it was the party and all. Of course Ino had to go and be all scandalous with her plan to get Gaara and Yukiko to sleep together lol. But I did add a lemon kinda you gotta give me some credit I'm not very good at it and its my first lemon so yeah hope you enjoy it lol. I got aome help from my sister Konohakitten she also has a story on here its called "Someone else to Protect" it's a Naruto and Sakura pairing. Sou you guys should check it out. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know how I did please review :3. **


End file.
